


Possession Of Love

by LadiesAndGentlemen



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:41:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 23,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28871754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadiesAndGentlemen/pseuds/LadiesAndGentlemen
Summary: Abandoned by his parents, got expelled for something he didn't do, an unwanted outcast, that's Moon Junhui. As his life continuously falls down rock bottom, one by one everthing was falling apart, he considers black magic as his last resort to get something he always wanted... to be close to a guy named Xu Minghao. With nothing to loose, he payed the price. His own life flashing before his very eyes as he takes possession of the consciousness of Chwe Hansol, Xu Minghao's childhood friend. Will everything be worth it? What happens when everything comes to an end? Will love blossom in such a dark situation?
Relationships: Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Xu Ming Hao | The8, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there! This is my very first fanfiction, I hope you like it. English isn't my first language so I'm really sorry in advance if there are grammatical errors. Comments would be highly appreciated ❤️ Also this story will be a very long journey but I will ensure that it will be worthy of your time! I might change writing styles as the story progresses so I'll apologize in advanced for that as well if it will cause you confusion. Thank you.

"This is the last straw, nothing can hold me back anymore, no matter the consequences, just let me be close with you."

"Looking blankly across my room filled with lit candles... It's now or never... I'll finally have something good in my life.... I have nothing else to lose.... My soul is worth nothing compared to being with you." Uttered by Jun

*A loud scream then broke the silence of the quiet neighborhood*

"Breaking News! A 21 y.o, third-year student from Westside College had been reported dead. The landlord of the place where he was staying at stated that the boy has no family members looking after him. She then added that the boy is an outcast in his school, therefore not having any friends." -News Reporter 1

"The police then stated that what happened seems to be suicide, but what confused them the most is the presence of mediums that are commonly used for rituals. Rumors are now spreading that the boy had a deal with the devil." - News Reporter 2

*At the Xu Residence*

"Poor him, he had no family and friends to be by his side when he needed emotional support the most. Geez now that he had bid farewell to this world, people are making rumors about him and acting as if it's something for them to meddle with. Anyway, Minghao he is in the same batch as you right? Do you know him?" -Mrs. Xu

"Well he was pretty mysterious to begin with, and a lot of people don't really like him. Just last week, he was blamed for stealing the test papers in the faculty office. Other than that, I don't really know him that much." -Minghao

"Oh, You should have befriended him or something. It's hard to be lonely you know." -Mrs. Xu

"Mom, I think you forgot that I'm an introvert. Truth be told I'm also quite intimidated by him." -Minghao

*Their conversation got cut off because Mr.Xu called them for dinner*


	2. Childhood Friend

*Two weeks have passed after the reported death of Jun*

*At Westside College*

"Good morning class! Before we start this new semester, I would like you to meet your new classmate." -Teacher Honey

"Hello everyone. I am Vernon. Nice to meet you all." -Vernon (with a very cold tone)

"Geez, what a good way to introduce himself." -Mingyu (whispering to Minghao, he is Minghao's bestfriend and seatmate)

"He looks familiar though."- Minghao (whispering back to his friend)

"You'll be seating at the vacant seat beside Minghao" -Teacher Honey

*Vernon then seated himself as he and Minghao waved hello towards each other*

*Class then proceeded normally, and it was time for lunch.*

"Hey there Minghao. Have you already forgotten about me?" -Vernon in a very playful manner 

"Wait- So it's really you! Vernon? Chwe Hansol right?"- Minghao said with excitement upon his face

"The one and only! I got to move back here to look after my grandmother who was left behind when we moved houses 10 years ago." -Vernon uttered with a very big smile on his face

"Oh my god! I thought we'll never meet again! I still remember the days when we go fishing with our parents by the lake! That was the good old days."-Minghao

"Oh really! Remember also when we caught that very big fish?"- Vernon

"What fish? We never actually caught anything." -Minghao said while laughing

"Oh.. is that so? I vaguely remember things already." -Minghao

"HEY! HEY! HEY! I'm hungry already! Let's go Minghao! The cafeteria's muffin gets sold out really quick remember!"-Mingyu shouted as he was about to leave the room and then realizing that his buddy was busy chitchatting with Vernon

"Oh I'm sorry about that. Vernon do you wanna come to?" -Minghao

"Oh if you say so." - Vernon

"Finally! Oh hello there Vernon, I'm Kim Mingyu! You'll love the food here!" -Mingyu said with fondness in his eyes

*The trio then immediately lined up in the cafeteria*

"I hope the muffins aren't sold out already! I'm craving to eat them so much." Mingyu said while talking to himself

"Your friend seems to really like Muffins. How about you? What do you normally order? And what food would you like me to try?" -Vernon while giggling softly

"Oh! I normally don't eat that much here because my dad packs me lunch. But if you ask me, I really like the spicy spaghetti here! You should try that!" -Minghao replied

*They then arrive at the front of the line, Mingyu ordered first*  
"Five muffins please! With chocolate chips of course! Add a milkshake to my order to!" -Dave said very happily

"Oh but the muffins are already sold out. I'm sorry about that. Would you like donuts instead?" -Cafeteria Lady

"Wait what? They're already sold out? Really? But... I really wanted them." -Mingyu pleaded while pouting

"Uhm, but it's already-" -Cafeteria Lady

"Oh you're finally here! Here's your muffins! There are 10 pieces in that bag, but you can pay for only five and the rest are free. That would be fine with me." -Wonwoo (4th Year student, Cafeteria assistant) 

"Oh so that's why you reserved muffins, you already anticipated him haven't you? Well up to you, it's your pay that will be cut after all." -Cafteria Lady in a teasing tone

"Oh my! Thank you very much! You're the guy who always take my order, I was just about to ask if you were absent!" -Mingyu

"Oh I was just cleaning up at the back, anyways take your muffins. Eat well!" -Wonwoo

*Minghao and Vernon ordered Spicy Spaghetti and Lemon juice. After that, they proceeded to eat together at the rightmost table of the cafeteria*

"That was really nice of that cafeteria guy! Sooner or later, I'll try to pay him something back!" -Mingyu said while slowly chewing his muffins

"Sooooo, you two are childhood friends right? What were some of your favorite hobbies together?"- Mingyu

"Oh! We always walk by this candy shop called 'Sweet N Sweets'!' The candy there is really nice!" -Minghao

"But sadly, our parents don't let us buy candy right?"- Vernon added

"No silly! They let us buy candy because they think it's really cute of us to be nibbling on gummies. Looks like you already forgot a lot huh" -Minghao said while laughing

"Oh sorry about that" -Minghao replied while laughing as well

*The day passed by really quickly, it was time for them to go home*

"Bye Guys!" Mingyu said while waving happily  
"See you tommorow!" Minghao replied  
"Goodbye thank you for today!" Vernon greeted

*The trio then parted ways. Minghao was picked up by his mom. Mingyu rode back home by taxi. Meanwhile, Vernon decided to walk since his home is not that far from school*

"Perhaps... I don't really know anything."  
-Vernon sighed to himself


	3. Rainy Weather

*At the Xu Residence*

"Geez, it's raining cats and dogs already!"-Mrs. Xu

"It's good that I already made sure that our stuff wouldn't get wet."-Mr. Xu

"I hope the electricity won't be cut off sooner or later. Son, have you already charged your phone?"-Mrs.Xu

"Yes Mom, it's already on full bat."-Minghao

*Ring ring*

*Minghao then answers the call of his friend Mingyu*

"Oh Mingyu! How are you? It's raining really hard outside. Stay safe!" -Minghao

"I know right, I just wanted to check up on you. How lucky of me to have prepared a lot of food prior to today's happenings. The cookies are beyond delicious!"- Mingyu

"Well if it's about food, I know that you're always prepared." -Minghao

"Is that so? Thanks for the compliment! Well anyways, I have to go. My mom is calling me, stay safe buddy!" -Mingyu

"Oh ok! You too! Bye~"- Minghao

*Hangs up*

"I wonder how Vernon is doing. I should call him"-Minghao uttered to himself

*He then realizes that he doesn't have the contact number of Vernon*

"Omg, we really forgot to exchange numbers. Geez, I'll just hope for his safety I guess."-Minghao sighed

*At the Chwe Residence*

"Grandma, it's going to be ok. Just take your rest." -Vernon

"Thanks, I'll be lying down for a moment. Keep an eye out for updates about the weather. If you're hungry, I baked bread earlier. It's placed near the fridge." -Grandma Chwe 

"Ok thanks grandma." -Vernon replied while closing the door of his grandma's room

"She seems like a really nice person. Hmm, It's been a week since I moved here. She's been treating me really nicely. I wonder what's the reason she decided to be left behind here."-Vernon

"Anyways, I wonder how Minghao is is doing right now. He seems really different from what I thought of him. He's way cuter. I think I like him better now than before. Is it maybe because we're starting a new friendship? I got to know what his favorite food in the cafeteria is. I also found out that his favorite subject is Arts. I thought he was more of a science person or something. Aish, I can't wait to meet him again once school starts again. His friend Mingyu is really fun to hangout with as well." -He uttered to himself while cutting the bread his grandmother prepared for him

*After a few hours, the rain finally stopped. It's already 10pm in the evening.*

*At the Kim residence*

"Glad that the rain has already stopped, I could really go for some pizza tommorow." -Mingyu

*Ding-dong* *Ding-dong*

"What now? It's already late in the evening."

*He then takes a peek from his window to see who was the one ringing their doorbell*

Note: His house has 2 floors. His room is located on the second.

"Oh my!? He seems new to me. I've never seen him in the neighborhood."


	4. Mr. Moon

*As he peeks from his window, he then sees his dad opening the door to a tall man*

"Wait what? Dad just opened the door? I should really go downstairs to know who that guy is and perhaps get some more cookies." -Mingyu

*He rushed his way downstairs only to see the tall man crying and begging for forgiveness from his dad*

"I'm sorry. I really am. Please help me just one last time, please." -The tall man uttered

"Mr. Moon, I have helped you for a thousand times already! I don't even ask you to repay me, yet all you did was betray me! Get lost!" -Mingyu's dad shouted angrily

"I know what I did to you back then was so wrong, but I regret all of it now! Please forgive me. Please. I really need help."- The tall man cried even harder

"The damage is already done! I already got fired from work because of you! And now you are asking me for help?!"-Mr. Kim

"It isn't my fault that you abandoned your child! It isn't my fault that he committed suicide! It's all on your bad parenting! You left him when he was 10 for your own pleasure! You don't even know who his mother is! He died almost a month ago already! Keep yourself together! I won't in anyway pay your debts!"-Mr Kim lashed out on the man kneeling in front of him

"I- I.... I...." -Mr. Moon replied while grasping the carpet he was kneeling on

*The whole house was filled with silence and shock*

"Aish! You know what, get up! I'll give you this one last chance. You already got kicked out from your apartment right? You can stay here. Tommorow, come with me to the job fair. Earn your money, I have a family to sustain for heaven's sake. My wife is a legal adviser, she can talk to the bank managers whom you own money so that they can extend their deadline for your payment. I'm sorry that I talked about your son's death. That was very insensitive of me." -Mr. Kim in a regretful tone

"Thank you my friend... If it weren't for you as well, my son couldn't have a proper funeral. Promise I won't mess it up this time." -Mr. Moon replied as he stands up and slowly wipes his tear

"It's already late in the evening we should all get some sleep already. Let's further talk about this in the morning." - Mrs. Kim

*They then went to their individual rooms*

"Well that's what you call a drama. I guess they were talking about the death of...  
What's his name again? Uhm... Junhui! Right. I feel like I'm forgetting something though.... The cookies! Oh wait, mom already turned the lights off outside. Guess I'll just have it for tommorow."


	5. Pizza Hangout

*A day after*

*Mingyu and Minghao decided to go out for some pizza*

"The pizza is taking too long. I am hungry already."- Mingyu said in a poutful manner

"We just ordered though.... Anyways did you sleep well last night? It was really cold." -Minghao

"I didn't. There was a whole fiasco that happened yesterday evening. I don't even want to talk about it."- Mingyu replied

"Is that so? How about our homeworks? Did you already do it? Classes will resume tommorow. The fumigation had already finished if I'm not mistaken." -Minghao

"Uh huh. Our homework in philosophy is quite interesting though. It was make to make our own saying about love right?" -Mingyu

"Oh right! I forgot about that. Thanks for reminding me. What did you write?" - Minghao asked

"The scars in our heart, the pain in our mind, all of those will be replaced once someone who is willing to lend a helping hand and has a open heart comes in and makes our life one of a kind. It's quite long but it is what it is." -Mingyu replied as he does some hand gestures 

"Oh is that so?" -Vernon Replied

"Vernon!"- both of them suddenly screamed

"The one and only. I just happened to pass by lol. Can I join the both of you? I'm already finished with my errands and it's still early so I have the time." -Vernon said with enthusiasm in his eyes

"Oh of course! You can sit here beside me." -Minghao replied

"Thank you very much. Oh Minghao, I must say your quote was really beautiful." The boy smiled at Mingyu

"I don't have the highest grade in philosophy in our class for nothing." -Mingyu boasted

"Wait what?"- Vernon with a confused tone

"He's just joking. He barely gets a 3." -Minghao replied while laughing

"Such a killjoy. Anyways I'll follow up on the pizza. You two stay here."-Mingyu

"Ok!" -His friends replied

"Anyways, Vernon how was your stay back here in our hometown? We should really take our time to hangout and visit the places where we used to have fun! That would be nice. Especially the playground."-Minghao asked

"Oh it's fine. I feel really nostalgic and all of that. You know what? Aside from re visiting some old places we should really make some more memories together. We're both changed persons now. Start over a new friendship perhaps? I really like the idea about the playground though" -Vernon

"I get your point. It's been a decade already since we last meet. New friendship it is."- Minghao said with a smile on his face

"Yey! For now, let us change our topic. Last month there was a student in our batch that commuted suicide right? Can you tell me who that is and what you think of that person?" -Vernon asked

"Hmm. It was Moon Junhui I think. He's quite an outcast in school. If I weren't such an introvert I think I could have befriended him or something. Oh wait he's quite intimidating lol. I wonder what kind of person he really is."- Minghao replied

"Oh being an outcast must be really hard. I heard that he was abandoned by his parents at the age of 10? And that he somehow sold his soul to the devil? What if he did that because he wanted to get close to someone? What do you think about that?"-Vernon added

"Well that's just rumors. If that's true, then I think his life wasn't worth it for that person. I mean he could have at least tried to go for it or something, but at least there wasn't news circulating that he wildly approached that someone. He still respected his/her boundaries? I really don't know. About him being abandoned at a young age, he might have felt really lonely and terrible adding the fact that he has no friends to hang out with. At the end of the day, he doesn't socialize so I guess that's why he didn't manage to get close to whoever that person is. Oh well, remember Mingyu's quote? Time and fate could have done their thing." -Minghao replied

"Really? Well we can't do anything about it anymore right. Perhaps one day he might really be given the chance to be together with that someone. May it be in another life or something out of the ordinary."-Vernon

"I think so too. Wait, who's that person taking to Mingyu at the counter. He doesn't seem like a staff here."

*Mingyu along with someone else approaches their table*

"Hello there! I am Wonwoo. You are my juniors." -Wonwoo Introduced himself

"Oh stop it with the senior agenda, you are literally just a year older than us"-Mingyu shrugged

"Isn't he the cafeteria guy who reserved your muffins?" -Minghao Asked

"Uh huh, he was supposed to eat pizza alone. Since I want to pay him back for being so nice he will join us. Speaking of pizza, it will be here in...." 

"1."  
"2."  
"3!" -Mingyu said with excitement

*The waiter then placed their pizzas on the table*

*They then munched out on the food in front of them while chit chatting about random things*

"Wonwoo, may I ask why are you so nice to me. It's quite weird you know. We're not even close." -Mingyu asked out of the blue

"Well I find you cute. Isn't that enough of a reason? I may not be close to you now but I know food will be my way to your heart!" -Wonwoo replied while pinching Mingyu's cheeks

"Aish. I don't believe it. Why are you pinching my cheeks!? Let me pinch yours too!" -Mingyu replied while attempting to pinch Wonwoo's cheeks 

"I don't know about you Vernon but I ship them." -Minghao whispered 

"They're cute together."- Vernon replied

*Both of them were laughing while taking a stolen photo of Mingyu and Wonwoo*

"Ey stop that!"- Mingyu then grabs Minghao's cellphone

*The four of them continued their day happily*

"Thanks for the meal! See you tommorow!"  
-Wonwoo

"Bye bye!"  
-Mingyu (in tiny)

"See you!"  
-Minghao

"Good bye!"  
-Vernon

*At Mingyu's House*  
"Mingyu you're already home. Your parents went out to buy something. Can I help you with anything? And I'm really sorry about the fuss that I caused yesterday. I might have ruined your sleep." -Mr. Moon

"No it's fine... Uncle Moon? Is that what I'm supposed to call you? Hehe" -Mingyu replied with a smile

"That sounds good."-Mr. Moon

"Oh may I ask. How did the job hunt go?"-the kid asked

"Both me and your dad got proper applications so that's good news for us."-Mr. Moon replied

"Oki doki. Congrats. I will now go up to my room, take care."- Mingyu

*Meanwhile at the Chwe Residence*

"Had fun with your friends I assume? It's already passed your curfew Vernon." -Grandma Chwe playfully said

"I'm sorry about that grandma. I'll cook dinner for you as compensation. Sounds good?" -Vernon smiled at her

"That's good! But I thought you don't know how to cook? Basing on your brother's stories about you." -Grandma Chwe replied

"Well it wouldn't hurt to try."- Vernon

*He then proceeds to their kitchen*

"Gosh, I really need to do a recap or something."

*Ring Ring Ring*

"Joshua? Who in the world is Joshua? Might as well answer."


	6. Ring Ring Ring

"Hello there brother! Did you miss me? Turn on your camera! Let me see your face." -Joshua said booming with enthusiasm

"Uh no thanks. I look awful right now. Why'd you call though?" -Vernon

"Eh? Ok I'm not turning my camera on as well. As for me calling I just wanted to check up on you! Ain't nothing wrong with that right?" -Joshua replied

"Really? Are you sure that's all? I'm fine, and if it's good with you I'll hang up already. I'll still cook for grandma." -Vernon

"Pshhh What's the rush? You can't even cook. Will you fry an egg or something? You might burn the whole house!" -Joshua teased his brother

"There's a thing called youtube tutorial. I can manage." -Vernon

"Hmmm. Something is definitely off with you. You seem cold and you don't repeat the word bro over and over again just like how we normally talk. Is it because I didn't call you for the past week? Starting from your arrival there? You holding a little grudge or something? Come on, my boyfriend Seokmin took me on a date to a place where cell signals are dead ass down." -Joshua explains as he giggles

"Hope all bro, hope all." -Vernon jokingly replied

"Now that's more like it! And uhm I know you don't like it when I mention our parents but they still want you to call every now and then. Got that?" -Joshua

"Oh... Ok, anyway bye now. Grandma must be hungry already." -Vernon

"Aish. I knew it, you'll immediately cut off the conversation. Bye for now, stay safe. Take care baby bro." -Joshua spoke as he turned on his camera to wave goodbye to his brother

*Vernon then ends the call*

"Joshua? Is that the new name he's called? Back then, he was called Hong Jisoo. And it also seems like that Vernon has an issue with his parents.I really have to do another research aish."

*Ring Ring Ring*

"Who is it this time!? Grandma Chwe I'm really sorry that your food is taking sooooo long." Vernon talked to himself in a very irritated tone

*He then picks up the phone*

"You actually picked up! Omg I won the bet! Seungcheol come here! I told yah my friend will pick up!" -The caller shouted 

"Uhm.... Yoon Jeonghan right?" -Vernon asked

"WHAT!? WHAT'S WITH THE COLD TONE HNG. Of course it's me! Your guardian angel disguised as your friend." -Jeonghan replied in a very loud manner

"Why are you suddenly shouting? lol There's no need to shout, it seems quiet over there." -Vernon said while letting out a laugh

"OH! HAHAHAH! DON'T TELL ME JUST BECAUSE YOU WENT BACK TO YOUR HOMETOWN YOU FORGOT HOW MUCH YOU LOVE MY LOUDNESS. HNGGG" -Jeonghan replied even louder

"Well I mean, it's nice to keep some peace and quiet every now and then." -Vernon jokes around

"ANYWAY, THANKS FOR ANSWERING. I'LL NOW GET MY PRICE MONEY FROM CHEOL. STAY SAFE. I'M REALLY SORRY THAT I WASN'T ABLE TO CALL YOU THIS PAST WEEK. YA KNOW I'M A BUSY MAN. HAHAHA BYE MWA!" -Jeonghan ends the call with lots of energy not letting Vernon to reply

"What was that about?" Vernon laughs at just what happened

"Is this the feeling of having a brother and a friend that checks up on you? The feeling's quite nice.... I hope I had it back then." Vernon shrugs his thoughts as he finally starts to prepare food

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did Jun know Joshua's old name?  
> That will be revealed in the later chapters🦋


	7. Back To School

*The day after, classes in Westside College has resumed*

"I'm so tired. I'm so tired. Ngl, we went o a few days break and when we come back they gave us an academic load that can probably suffice for the whole month." -Mingyu rants to Minghao 

"Same here. We're literally three subjects in and they already gave us 5 homeworks. This is so absurd." -Minghao replied with exhaustion as well

"Good news guys! Our teacher for the next subject is absent, you can start doing your homeworks now so that it wouldn't be much of a bother when you go home!" -Lee Jihoon, their class president announced

"Well how about I ask you out?" -Kwon Soonyoung, their loud classmate shouted

"And that is why y'all should focus on your studies, because if you don't you might end up like him." -Lee Jihoon replied while hiding the fact that he was flustered 

*The classroom was filled with laughter afterwards*  
"Psh, I'm going to sleep nighty-night." -Mingyu smiled cheekily to his friends as he goes on to take a nap

"Gosh, why does he look so handsome?" -Vernon quietly talked to himself while looking at the boy beside him

"Hmm, what did you say? Sorry I was fixing some of my notes." -Minghao smiled at Vernon

"Oh. Uhm. Nothing really." -Vernon replied as his face turned red

"You're blushing. Am I too cute?" -Minghao joked whole softly hitting the arms of his friend

"Eh?" -Vernon awkwardly replied

"Oh, I almost forgot. We have an art project by pair. Do you have someone with you already?" -Minghao asked

"Nah. I don't really have friends aside from you guys." -Vernon

"Nice! You can be my partner then! I mean if it's on with you." -Minghao replied in a shy manner

"Really? It's fine with me but how about Mingyu? Who would be his partner?" -Vernon 

"We have been partners in by pair activities since the dawn of time, it would be nice to switch things up with you. Don't worry about Mingyu. I'm pretty sure he'll find a partner considering how approachable he is lol." -Minghao giggled

"Well it's settled then. The project is about creating a piece that portrays the beauty of life right?" -Vernon asked as he tries to keep himself calm considering Minghao was the one who offered to be partners first

"Yes, yes. You should be thankful that I'm your partner, you might not know but I always have had high grades when it comes to projects related to arts." -Minghao winked upon bragging 

"If you say so. Then, when and where will we do the project?" -Vernon replied while he still tries his best to calm down because of Minghao's actions

"My house I guess, it would be easier to access art materials lol. I literally have a treasure box full of paint, canvases, and brushes. Around let's say 10 in the morning?" -Minghao smiled yet again

"You really seem to like arts huh?" -Vernon 

"I think you noticed how hyped up am I right? Ngl I know I suck back then but I have grew better as an artist. Remember when I was trying to make a drawing for one of our friends? I messed it up real bad! From then on, I really got shy. How about you? What are your hobbies lately?" -Minghao 

"Oh that drawing! Good old days. Well for me, I really don't have that much of an interest in a lot of things but I can sing. I had always been fond of singing. I listen to various artists every now and then, too many that I can't even name them properly." -Vernon replied with a smile

"Woah! I'd be glad if I can hear you sing~ Who knows, I might be a fan of yours. Going back to our project, it's settled right? I'll just send you my address just in case you have forgotten already." -Minghao 

"Just a fan? Be careful, you might even fall for my charms." -Vernon replied with full confidence

"Well as we are close friends before, who know I might consider." -Minghao teased Vernon back

"Eh? I'll get to sleep as well. There's only 30minutes left before our next subject might as well take a nap." -Vernon's mind went places at what just Minghao said 

"Tsk. Jun, you're so stupid." -He whispered to himself 

"Well that was cute of him I guess? Where did I even get the confidence of replying like that." -Mingahao's thoughts were running through his head as he ruffles his hair


	8. Hot Chili

*It was finally time for lunch, the trio seated at the same table as before*

"Class ended quite early. There aren't that many people right here. Anyway, I'm too tired to order for food. Mingyu, order for the three of us will you?" -Minghao asked while stretching his arms

"Excuse me?" -Mingyu asked with an exaggerated hand gesture

"I mean, Wonwoo finds you cute right go show him your face. He might give you free muffins." -Minghao giggled

"But there's three of us! Bringing the food by myself would be a hassle you know." -Mingyu argued

"Stop it you two, I'll just go with you Mingyu." -Vernon barged in the conversation

"I guess I have a new best friend now? Minghao who." -Mingyu teased his bestfriend as he runs away before he gets hit

"Friendship is really something huh. I don't even know how I can properly socialize with this people. Hmm it's most probably because I'm technically someone else?" -Vernon thought as he zones out while walking 

"Look at where you're going!" -Mingyu shouted as Vernon was approaching a leg of a chair that might had caused him to trip

*Vernon then snaps out*

"Oh I'm sorry about that." He then rushes carefully towards his friend who was already at the counter."

"Next time look closely where you're going ok? Normally I'm the clumsy one here but I feel like I'll be dethroned soon" -Mingyu jokingly said while hitting Vernon's arm

"Anyway, I ordered already. Spicy spaghetti for you and of course muffins for me but this time with Orange juice. As for Minghao...." -Mingyu then whispered something that made Vernon laugh

"Are you sure about that? Lol He might get angry or something." -Vernon asked for reassurance

"Of course I'm sure!" -Mingyu laughed as well

"Here's your order! It's good that your class ended early. There would be no muffins for you otherwise." -Cafeteria Lady

"Wait what? What happened to Wonwoo? Is he sick or something? Is he ok?Should I text him?" -Mingyu asked worriedly

"Wait, you already text each other? Do you flirt in text?" -Vernon teased

"Well uhm. That's none of your business hmph. Going back, can you tell me why? He didn't really say anything about being absent today." -Mingyu

"Pfff- You're too serious. Take things slow my gosh. I was just joking around. He just said that you he will be late but don't worry he already told me that I should reserve some muffins for you. Kids these days." -The cafeteria lady bursted in laughter

"Somebody's concerned?" -Wonwoo appeared to their surprise

"Aish! Vernon bring the food by yourself!" -Mingyu walks out and rolls his eyes upon seeing Wonwoo

"Mingyu is really that adorable. It would be really nice to know him more. I'm not being weird or something right?" -Wonwoo asks 

"How do you define weird first? Is it when someone finds someone else cute to the point they know their favorite food and makes sure to reserve it for them? Well in addition to that, they aren't even close in the first place. They might be also texting each other already. Is that how you define weird? If so, then the answer is yes." -The cafeteria lady answers as she once again lets out laughter

"Is it really that weird? I mean I always see him here since the last year and found him cute ever since. I just found my confidence this year come on." -Wonwoo answered while scratching his head

"Doesn't that make things weirder?" -Vernon replied jokingly

"You too!? Oh wait- You're food! Do you need help in bringing it to your table?" -Wonwoo

"Nah, it's fine. Before I go, to answer your question it's not that weird I guess? As long as you know your boundaries it's fine!" -Vernon smiled at his senior as he gets the tray of food and walks away

"I guess he has a point. Well it's almost time for the other classes to finish, you better get yourself ready for another dining rush." -The Cafeteria Lady added

"Right Right." -Wonwoo

*Vernon then arrives at their table*

"Took you long enough" -Minghao giggled  
"Sorry about that" -Vernon replies while rubbing the nape of his head

"What happened to him? He hasn't talked to me and just continued to eat his muffins lol"  
-Minghao asked while pointing at his friend who was stress eating

"Oh that. Don't mind it lol. Here's your food." -Vernon then hands a plate of spaghetti to Minghao

"Thank you very much, let's eat." -Minghao then dives in to his food

"Aaaaaargh!" -Vernon let a scream out

He got the wrong spaghetti.

"PFFFFF- Chili powder go boom boom"  
-Mingyu suddenly laughs out loud

"MINGYU! Let me guess... That was supposed to be mine! You were suppose to prank me right? I should really tell my dad to pack me lunch again" -Minghao then proceeds to make the hair of his friend a mess 

*Vernon chugs out a whole glass of milk*  
"Well that was... Spicy?" -Vernon

*All of them proceeds to laughing really hard to the point that they were crying*

*After lunch, they proceeded with classes and the day had finally come to an end*

"Bye guys! I'll get going now." -Minghao waved goodbye while entering the car of his mother

"I'll take a taxi today. I'm too tired to walk." -Vernon

"Sure, sure. Oh wait my dad's friend is already here to pick me up! Bye!" -Mingyu said while approaching Mr. Moon who was at the other side of the sidewalk 

"Hmm. He looks familiar" -Vernon uttered as he gazes upon the figure of Mr. Moon from for away


	9. Red Roses

*Tuesday, second day of classes*

"Aish. I mean it's nice to get fresh air every now and then but gardening isn't really my thing. Why did our class president even volunteer to do this. He could do it alone if he wants." -Mingyu whines to Vernon who was busy adoring the roses in front of them

"Eyyy. You aren't listening aren't you? Why is Minghao taking soooooo long in getting a bucket of water." -Mingyu nags

"Oh, sorry about that. It's just that these flowers are so pretty. I remember my dad as I look at it. He once brought a bouquet of roses home and placed it in a vase. I know it's unusual or something, but I feel really comforted when I see them. I miss our old house, I miss the times where it was still a home for me and him." -Vernon opens up

"Are you feeling homesick? To think of it, the place where you and your family migrated to... Is it really that far? Did you take a plane or something to get here?" -Mingyu asks in pout

"Uhm. Yes, that's right." -Vernon slowly realizes that he was talking as Jun at that very moment

"How about you call your dad or something? It seems that you really miss him." -Mingyu

"Nah, he might be busy." -Vernon uttered, but in contradiction... Jun was longing for his father even though he was abandoned by him.

He slowly realizes that despite the anger inside his heart, he still finds himself reminiscing the good memories they had together. It's only a few, but for him each and everyone of those moments is special. He had never think things in this light, perhaps his grudges really dragged him down to where he is now.

"FINALLY!" -Mingyu broke the silence that was resonating between the two of them as Minghao arrives with a bucket of a water

"Aargh, there were too many people filling up their containers. Did it really take me that long?" -Minghao said as he removes the sweat on his forehead using his handkerchief

"It sure did, let's do this. I want to eat already." -Mingyu replied

*The three of them watered the flowers as fast as they can so that they can already go to the cafeteria*

"Mr. Jihoon! We are finished here already! We'll get going bye bye!" -Mingyu ran away from the garden with the biggest smile on his face

"Kim Mingyu! You still have to water the flowers over-" -Their class president shouted but got interrupted as someone puts his arm on his shoulder

"He's already gone. I'll do it for you... Only if you finally agree going out with me." -Soonyoung teased

"Get off me. All you can do is joking around!" -Jihoon brushes of Soonyoung's hand and walks away

"But I'm not joking though." -Soonyoung scratches his head

"Is the two of them a thing?" -Vernon asks Minghao as he softly giggles

"I honestly don't know as well. Anyway, it's just the two of us for today. Mingyu is off with you know who." -Minghao

"Oh, they're actually eating together?" -Vernon

"Uh huh, he also said that we shouldn't make a fuzz of it so I think we won't be eating at the cafeteria today because I can't really help but laugh at the thought of them having a somewhat date. They barely know each other. It's cute though." -Minghao

"Isn't that the point of dating? Getting to know each other more? Lol anyway where am I getting my food if we won't go to the cafeteria." -Vernon

"Don't worry about your food, I asked dad to cook an extra for you. It's our favorite homemade omelette. Just like when we were kids, dad was stoked to cook for you once again. They're also excited for you to come over this weekend. Let's just eat at the bench in front of the library. Sounds good?" -Minghao smiled

_Jun got immediately nervous upon the thought of Minghao's parents bringing up topics from the past that he have absolutely no idea about._

"That's very nice of them. Let's get going." -Vernon

"I noticed that you seem to like roses huh. When we were watering them, you were really careful. Your eyes were also sparkling." -Minghao asked as the two of them were walking  
"Oh that. They're really pretty. I also find comfort in them mainly because of my dad." -Vernon

"Is that so? I wonder how Mr. Chwe is doing right now. I kind of also miss him joking around although he was indeed intimidating. Anyway, if you want we can get some roses for you after we finish our project. There was this new flower shop near our house that just opened last month." -Minghao

"Really? Thank you very much. I'm now even more excited." -Vernon

_The young man's heart beat went beyond crazy. He thinks that he might just grew to like Minghao more and more as the days pass by... which at first he thought was impossible considering how much he already likes him in the first place._

*They have finally seated themselves at the bench*

"Hmm. How about you Minghao? Do you like any flowers as well?" -Vernon asks

"I'm not the biggest fan of flowers, but if you ask me... the flower I like the most are roses as well. I don't know why but it has been that way ever since when I was a kid. Do you still know the playground where we used to play at? The roses there were really pretty and the overall feels of it is just so calming. Speaking of the playground, I remember this this friend of ours who was-" -Minghao gets cut off as Vernon's phone rings

"Wait I'm sorry, my friend Jeonghan is calling. You can eat first" -Vernon said as he slowly walks away from to talk properly to his friend

"What's up?" -Vernon

"Uhm, I don't know the sky perhaps. HAHAHAHA joke" -Jeonghan shouted (as usual)

"Of course, you're still loud as hell." -Vernon

"What else can you expect? Anyway, I just called to ask help for a homework. I sent it to your email already! Mwa! Thenkies!" -Jeonghan

*The call then gets cut off*

"Eh? What? I'll just check the email later. I really don't understand this guy." -Vernon

*He goes back to the bench, and asks Minghao about the thing he was going to tell him."

"Oh. I forgot already lol. I'll just tell you when it pops up in my mind once more. For now, let's eat well!" -Minghao said as he continues to get a piece of omelette

"That was upsetting." Vernon thought to himself. "He was about to talk something related to the playground. Aargh." He added.

*After finishing their food, Minghao and Vernon decided to go back to their classroom already despite it still being early*

*To their surprise, they see their friend Mingyu sleeping on his chair*

"Mingyu! Ey! You ok?" -Minghao wakes the boy up

"Wha- What? Who is it?" -Mingyu asked half awake. He then rubs his eyes

"Oh besties! Glad that you're already here." -Mingyu greeted them

"What happened? Did you sleep for the whole lunch time? How about your date, I mean friendly date with Wonwoo." -Minghao

"Ah that bastard." -Mingyu rolls his eyes upon Wonwoo's name being mentioned

"Did he ghost you or something?" -Vernon asks as he tries his best not to laugh

"Not really. It's just that... He's so annoying!" -Mingyu

"Oh really?" -Minghao said sarcastically

"We talked about some of our hobbies and such. Guess what!? I found out that we share similar interests! It's so annoying!" -Mingyu

"I think what you're trying to say is that it's annoyingly cute? Good for you buddy, good for you." -Minghao pats his friend at the back

"Well what happened next? You walked out? Cause you were afraid that he would notice? That you're actually blushing?" -Vernon teased

"It wasn't necessary to attack me like that!" -Mingyu then hides his face once more

"Aish. Someone is a little shy." -Minghao giggled

*Vernon opens his phone to read the Email Jeonghan sent him*

"Oh an audio file?"

*He carelessly played it. A loud moan filled the classroom afterwards*

*Everyone was looking sharply on him including his friends*

"Oh my! It's not what you think! Aish! I'm sorry! That bastard!"

*He proceeds to dial Jeonghan's number and calls him outside the classroom*

"Ey! Did you open the email already? If you already did, how was it?" -Jeonghan lets out a loud laughter

"I literally played it with the loudest volume possible! Not only my friends but the whole  
class heard it!" -Vernon scolded him

"Eh! It's not necessarily my fault that you played it! And why does it seem that your angry already, you really have forgotten about me haven't you." -Jeonghan loves even more

"Oh, I'm sorry. It's just that it's been really stressful lately." -Vernon in a serious tone

"Loosen up my friend! You normally don't stress about acads though. Are you doing it for yourself? Or a special someone. Hmmm." -Jeonghan

"Aish! I'll go now, class is about to start. Thanks for nothing." -Vernon

" _I acted really harshly. Didn't I? Get it together Jun! You might ruin a friendship that's not even yours to begin with. Aargh, I'm so stupid. I think this is why I don't even have friends in the first place. Hang in there Moon Junhui, don't mess things up with your friends, especially Minghao. Wait, are they really my friends? Physically, they're Vernon's friend. I don't know anymore." -He finds himself in confusion before re-entering the classroom_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How's the story going so far? Feel free to tell me. The next chapter would be a time skip to the weekend where Minghao and Vernon would be doing their project. Thank you very much for reading🥳


	10. Beauty Of Life

*On a phone call*

"I'll never forgive you for not making me your partner this time around!" -Mingyu sulks to his bestfriend   
"Don't worry Mingyu- yah I'll be treating you lunch next week remember? Anyway Jihoon agreed to be your partner so all is well. He's very good with arts you know." -Minghao

"Yeah right! Soonyoung has been bothering the hell out of us! We can't even do things properly! Take me away from here!" -Mingyu whines

"Aish, but that's your house! Silly you. Goodluck with that. Have fun my friend." -Minghao teased

"I hate you! I truly deserve free lunch because of this!" -Mingyu

*The doorbell of Minghao's house suddenly rang*

"Oh wait, I think he's already here. Bye! Sure sure, I'll make sure to pay for your muffins next week!" -Minghao ends the call

"Minghao! Vernon is here!" -Mrs. Xu shouts from downstairs

*Minghao hurriedly goes down the stairs wearing a frog themed pajama* 

"My son, I told you to change already! You're still wearing your pajamas." -Mrs. Xu jokingly scolds Minghao 

"Mom, it's fine. It will get messy eventually, and besides it's cute. Vernon do you agree?" -Minghao

"Uh huh. It really does. How about mine? Do you find my tie dye shirt cute as well?" -Vernon giggles

"I sure do!" -Minghao agreed

"Wow, you two are still closer than ever! It's been just more or less two weeks since you got to meet each other and it seems like you're doing really fine catching up. I'm glad to see that." -Mrs. Xu ruffles the hair of both her son and Vernon

"It's no biggie." -Vernon replies with a smile

"Uh huh, I know it's still early to say this but I can definitely tell that we are now much closer than when we were kids." -Minghao smiled as well

"To think of it, when you finally got Vernon's number you have been calling him nonstop! Do you honestly think I don't hear you laughing almost every night?" -Mrs. Xu laughs at the thought of surprising his child that she had known about Minghao laughing really hard at night

"Mom! I'm not even that loud! And how did you know it was Vernon who I was talking with?" -Minghao asked as he was puzzled by the revelation of his mother

"Come on now, I recognize Mingyu's adorable voice from miles away. I'm quite sure that you are talking to someone different and that someone is of course Vernon dear." -Mrs. Xu teases once more

*Vernon also find this conversation funny as he lets out a laugh or two*

"Hun! Stop teasing the boys! They have a project to do. Mind helping me here in the kitchen for the meanwhile?" -Mr. Xu barges in the conversation as he approached the three of them with a spatula in his hands

"My my, ok if you say so. Have fun kids!" -Mrs. Xu softly hits the arms of her husband as she laughs once more

*Vernon and Minghao then stands from the sofa where they were seated and slowly walked upstairs*

"You're mom seems pretty fun." -Vernon 

"Yeah right! She's still as cool as she was when we here little. Remember other parents would nag all out in the playground but mom legit said that it's fine we are only a child once in a lifetime. She's such a mood." -Minghao

_His mind reminisced the memories of when he and Vernon used to play together at the playground, his eyes lighted up upon remembering how fun his childhood truly was._

_To his surprise, both him and Vernon faced each other quietly when they reached the door of his room. In attempting opening the knob, he finds himself lost in ~~Vernon~~ Jun's eyes. This wasn't the eyes he used to look at when he was young, it was someone else's. Someone who is slowly making his way through his heart. _

_Jun on the other hand felt mesmerized as the boy he likes directly stares at him. Eyes as beautiful as the stars, "Fuck, I like him... A lot. I'm scared. What happens if I fall in love?" Will he fall for me too?" He asks himself. Mixed up feelings took the best of him as he lets out a loud groan waking the both of them up from what had just happened._

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'll open it up." -Minghao awkwardly says as he opens the door.

"Wow! Your room is so aestethic!" -Jun utters as his eyes linger the room full of art materials such as canvases, paint brushes, pallets, and of course frog plushies.

"I know right! It took me a lot of time and effort to make it look the way it is now. Gosh, you know I was so happy when I got this room. When we were kids, we used to blabber so much about us designing our own personal place. You said that you would like to put some skeleton figures or something and some turtle plushies! How did it go?" -Minghao asks as the two of them sits on his comfy bed

"Oh, Well that was a different me. I'm currently putting a lot of cat stuff toys in grandma's house. It's really cute! Might as well adopt a cat sooner or later. Their really cute." -Jun geeks about his love for cats tainting away the image Minghao had of what Vernon used to be and replacing it with opening up his own likes and whereabouts.

*Minghao laughs as Jun continues to blabber about his fondness about cats. He hasn't noticed but his eyes were already locked at the man beside him.*

"I talked too much didn't I? You aren't even listening are you?" -Jun scratches his head upon seeing Minghao spacing out

"No, I mean it's fine. It's quite cute." -Minghao's face slowly reddens as he lets out these words

"Oh really? Thank you. Anyway, shall we start with our project already?" -Jun asks politely

"Yes, wait I'll get a paper and a pencil." -Minghao gets off the bed to grab the certain materials from the treasure box he pulled under his bed

"Pff- you really weren't joking when you said you had a treasure box. Loving the carat and diamond theme." -Jun wheezes upon seeing it

"See I told you! Well anyway, what are your ideas?" -Minghao asks as he sits in the desk near his bed 

"Hmm, I honestly have no idea. To think of it, what exactly is the beauty of life?" -Jun speaks as the very last moment of his past life flashed for a split second.

_Am I doing the right thing? Am I finally realizing how beautiful life is? Why... Why did it take me to get to this type of situation before looking at things this way. I have spent only a little time in this body but a lot has already changed. Aargh. Frustrated at himself he slowly grips on the blanket that covers Minghao's bed._

"Something wrong? Easy on your grip there buddy." -Minghao notices 

"Oh, I'm sorry about that. Moving on, how about you? Do you already have things up your sleeves?" -Jun brushes his thoughts off his mind

"Well, I kinda just want to do an action painting. You know, where we just let our emotions flow as we splatter paint on the canvas. It's mainly because you know in life we can't really control how things goes, emotions will kick in and will leave things be. Time pass by really quick and so does how we feel about something or someone. Some ages well and others don't. That for me is the beauty of life, being able to live the moment. It can be something sad or can be something happy, and any other emotions for that matter." -Minghao explains

"Wow, I am impressed. Sounds good for me. But my question is, why did you even get a pencil and paper if we're doing an action painting. Sketching wouldn't be necessary you know." -Jun said with amusement

"Well of course! I wanted to flex my treasure box duh." -Minghao rolled his eyes and laughed

_They then continued to chatter for a while but later on finally started on their project. Smiling at each other, Minghao lashes the color pink first on the canvas. Jun on the other hand lets his hand roam free as a brush dipped in purple paint dashes through. The two proceeded as both of them decided to rub paint on one other. After having so much fun, an artwork was created. An artwork that depicts the beauty of life, living the moment. In their case, it was affection for each other growing as every second passed to the point they haven't realized that it was already noon._

"Guys! It's really messy over here! You really had so much fun didn't you? Anyway Minghao, your dad had already finished preparing lunch. Let's eat now." -Mrs. Xu opened the door to her son's room, she smiles as she feels that the two are still very much close. 

"Ok mom!" -Minghao replied happily as he gets near to his mother and applying paint to her face as well

"YOU!" -Mrs. Xu couldn't scold him any further as Minghao already rushed downstairs leaving Jun behind

"I'll get going as well." -Jun laughs as he slowly exits

"Aish!" -Mrs. Xu crosses her arms and exclaims 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notice how I used "Jun" instead of "Vernon" this time around?🤭


	11. Haohao

*At the dining table*

"So, how did your project go?" -Mr. Xu asks has he prepares the plates and utensils

"I can clearly see that the two of you had fun, including this woman right here. " -Mr. Xu then points at the paint on the face of his wife

"It's still there? Aishhh." -Mrs. Xu attempts to stand up but was stopped by her husband

"Don't worry hun, it's fine. Let's eat now." -Mr. Xu chuckles

"So, how's school going lately?" -Mr. Xu asked

"Oh it's going fine, me along with Vernon and Mingyu are always together so it's fun despite all of the academic stress. Which reminds me, they tried to prank me by putting extra chili powder on my spicy spaghetti! If you're not that busy anymore dad can you pack me lunch again." -Minghao opens up 

"Wait what do you mean always together? Mingyu most of the time is off to somewhere on his own lol." -Vernon added as he gets a serving of omelette

"Oh right! He's always with that Wonwoo guy lately, but he seems nice so it's fine I guess. You know what, sometimes he legit tends to look like that guy already!" -Minghao answered

"Oh? Is that so? You mean to say Mingyu likes boys? Wonwoo is a boy right?" -Mr. Xu innocently asked

*Minghao and Vernon nearly choked on their food at the same time*

"What's with that expression? I was just asking." -Mr. Xu teases

"Hun, it's none of our business ok. If Mingyu likes a boy then so be it. Love is love after all." -Mrs. Xu 

"I wasn't against it or anything don't get me wrong. I was just asking. You know? Who in the world knows if that Wonwoo is a boy or a girl. Certainly not me." -Mr. Xu sulks

"Well anyway, good for him that he's already going out with someone he likes. How about you son? No pressure though. Take your time." -Mrs. Xu asks

"Interesting question you have there mom, to answer you I'm still not sure." -Minghao shyly answers 

"Sure about what son?" -Mrs. Xu 

"Well it's just that maybe it's happening too fast. I don't want to rush things. So for now I won't be telling anything unless I'm a hundred percent sure." -Minghao replied with a smile

"If that's what rows your boat then so be it son. How about you Vernon? Gosh you grew so much!" -Mrs. Xu

"Oh me? Uhm, I like someone that's for sure." -Jun replied immediately

 _What the hell was that Jun. What the hell was that. He says to himself as he realizes the words he uttered carelessly._

"What? You can tell me you know! Is it from the place where you migrated to?" -Minghao softly punches the arm of Jun

"I, I mean you know I like idols per say. Hehe" -Jun tried his best to slip away from the situation

"Eh? Such a lame excuse. If you don't want to tell me, you still can some other time." -Minghao winked 

_He did not. Aargh! How can I possibly tell you that the one I like is no other than you!_

"Well that's interesting. Let's change the topic, how about your parents and brother? How are they doing?" -Mr. Xu cuts the silence that filled the room

"We don't really talk that much... But I can tell they're doing fine." -Jun replies

_That's right. I haven't heard from Joshua or anyone from Vernon's family aside of course Grandma Chwe for a hot minute. I really wonder what goes on with their relationship. I don't really know how to handle family issues, I grew up alone. What am I supposed to do._

"Well, ok then. Tell them we said hello." -Mr. Xu

*They continued to peacefully eat their food as they converse about different topics. Lucky for Jun, both Mr. Xu and Mrs. Xu didn't really bring up that much about the happenings between Vernon and Minghao in the past*

*Jun then finds himself looking at the flower vases placed besides in the table beside the sofa*

"Oh! That reminds me, I'll take you to the flower shop near this block!" -Minghao puts his hand on the boy who was very much fascinated at the sight of the flowers

 _Jun's heart beated fast. Butterflies filled his stomach as he slowly bends his head to look at Minghao. Their eyes met yet again, but this time the latter breaks it up immediately as he ruffles Jun's soft and fluffy hair._

"'Mom! I'll be taking Jun to the flower shop nearby! We'll be back in a jiffy!" -Minghao shouted so that her mother who was in the kitchen busy washing the dishes could hear him

"Ok son! Take care!" -Mrs. Xu shouted back

*The two of them later on exits the house and walks towards the Flower shop*

*However, they stopped halfway through as a kitten approached Jun and clinged on him* 

"Woah, it seems like the kitten likes you! It's so cute! Let me take a picture." -Minghao then gets his phone and took a snap 

*Jun then crouches down to pat the little kitten softly*

"Hey there buddy, why are you so cute!?" -Jun utters softly

"Where's your mom? Or even siblings? You seem lonely buddy." -Jun comforts the feline as his eyes searched the surrounding for other cats 

"You're right. It seems like it has been venturing on its own. Gosh what do we do?" -Minghao asks 

"I don't really want to leave this cute little kitten alone. Let's take her back to clean her up?" -Jun suggests with pleading eyes

"How can I say no to the both of you looking so cute!? It's fine with me but how about visiting the flower shop?" -Minghao 

"It's fine, let's go there later. This is our priority first." -Jun then stands up as he holds the small kitten carefully on his arms

"Ok, ok. Be careful with her." -Minghao smiled

*They then walked back towards the Xu residence*

"Oh? You're back really quickly?"   
-Mrs. Xu asks as she opens the door

"Uhm, we met a little someone." -Minghao moves himself so that his mom could see Jun (Vernon) who was holding the kitten very dearly

"Awwwww, come on come on. Let's clean the old fella up." -Mrs. Xu said with delight

*The three of them carefully cleaned the little kitten and fed it some food*

"Do you want her to be our pet?" -Mrs. Xu asks her son

"Well she clinged to this guy first, so better ask him." -Minghao hits his elbow towards Jun 

"Oh it's fine, I' m really not sure if grandma would be ok if I take it home with me. You can take care of her for now." -Jun suggested 

"Well then welcome home little kitten. What do we call her?" -Mrs. Xu

"Hmmm, it should be something cute." -Minghao

"How about Haohao?" -Jun

*Both Minghao and His mom laughed at his suggestion*

"Well I mean my son is indeed cute, so Haohao it is." -Mrs. Xu agreed

*Ring ring ring*

"Oh wait, grandma is calling" -Jun stands up and answers the call

"Ok grandma, I'll be back immediately." -Jun uttered as he puts down his phone

"I'm really sorry but I need to go early. Grandma needs help with some household chores. I'll get going now. Thank you for today Minghao, and Aunt Xu. Please extend my gratitude to Mr. Xu as well. See you Haohao." -Jun said as he carefully dashes his hand through the kitten's fur

"No worries." -Mrs. Xu

"Oh ok! I'll take you to the flower shop some time around! See you Vernon!" -Minghao 

" _Yeah, Vernon. At the end of the day, I still am Vernon to his eyes huh. What kind of situation did I exactly put myself in. Nonetheless today was something truly meaningful." This was the thought that was running through Jun's head as he hears himself being called the name that isn't really his._


	12. Handle With Care

*Monday, back to school*

"Mingyu! Mingyuuuuu! Mingyu!" -Minghao shakes the body of his friendly lightly as an attempt to wake him up just before their teacher arrives

"Aish! I'm awake! I'm awake!" -Mingyu replied (irritated)

"Seems like you haven't slept well at all! Did you do an all nighter?" -Minghao 

"Uh huh." -Mingyu

"Uhm... Why?" -Minghao

"I had to redo the art project on my own! A certain someone decided to be partners with someone else instead!" -Mingyu 

"Are you still mad at me? Come on I'm treating you lunch later as a compensation. Don't be mad my friend." -Minghao as he softly punches Mingyu's arm

"Nah I'm not mad at you. It's Jihoon! Soonyoung took him away from me right after our call. In the end, I was left in the air! Aargh." -Mingyu messes his hair up upon letting go of his stress

"Mingyu, I'm really sorry. Soonyoung insisted so much, I couldn't turn him down. I'm really sorry. As class president, I would give you a free pass from doing all the class chores dis week. Sounds good? I'm really sorry." -Jihoon replies as he approaches Mingyu 

"I can't really do anything about it now can I. Well... you said it yourself right. I'm free from doing the chores this week? Then let bygones be bygones I guess." -Mingyu smiled cheekily

"Anyway, speaking of Soonyoung... Where is he?" -Minghao 

"Is he late or something-" -Minghao got interrupted as Soonyoung appeared 

"Jihoonie!" -The boy shouted as he proceeds to give the classmate he called a hug

*The room was filled with silence afterwards*

"Oh? Why is everyone suddenly quiet? Nothing wrong with hugging your future boyfriend right?" -Soonyoung 

"Aish!" -Jihoon frees himself and walks out the classroom

"Jihoonie! I'm sorry!" -Soonyoung followed him outside, to his surprise their teacher was already on her way to their classroom but this didn't stop him. Instead he gave her a little smile as he ran away quickly and find Jihoon

"What just happened?" -Vernon asks 

*The bell then rang as Teacher Honey enters the room*

"Hello good morning everyone. Gosh I think both Soonyoung and Jihoon wouldn't be attending my class. They just passed by me when we met at the hallway lol. Let me guess college drama? I'll let it slide for now since we'll just be basically doing a group activity. A role-play to be more specific. " -Teacher Honey

"I'll be grouping all of you in groups of five. The theme would be love cause why not? Lol just joking. As your teacher in philosophy I would like you to present a situation involving the importance of time in one's way of living. I'm giving the instructions as general as I can so that it's up to each and everyone of you to interpret it. I'll be giving the rest of this period for the groups to make an initial plan. The presentation would be next week, Monday. Each group would be given maximum of five minutes to present." -Teacher Honey added. She then proceeded to announce the groupings. 

"So the three of us meet again huh?" -Vernon laughs as he and his friends along with Soonyoung and Jihoon are group mates. 

"Uh huh, but it seems like Pres. and Soonyoung are still outside. We should probably find them first before planning." -Minghao

"Let them be psh." -Mingyu

"Aight Mingyu I thought you said let bygones be bygones already?" -Minghao

"Uhm don't worry about that, I'll fetch them. Wish me luck." -Vernon suggests

"Oh ok then, don't you want us to help you?" -Minghao

"No, it's fine. You and Mingyu can already start thinking of ideas." -Vernon smiled

*Minghao nodded as an agreement* 

"Teacher Honey, I'll be going out to look out for Jihoon and Soonyoung if that's fine with you." -Vernon asked politely

"Oh go on, they might as well be here as you plan your presentation." -Teacher Honey

*Vernon then exits the classroom and makes his way towards the garden. His gut feeling was right, the two was indeed there. They were seating awkwardly atleast a meter from one another*

"Are you guys... Ok?" -Vernon asked 

_"Oh my gosh Jun that was such a stupid question!" He thought to himself_

"Oh, Vernon. Did teacher Honey already called us? I'll get going then." -Jihoon avoided the question as he stands up from the bench where he was seated

"Jihoon ah! I'm really sorry. What I did was so stupid of me!" -Soonyoung's tears fall as he falls on his knees. Jihoon stops upon hearing the latter cry.

_Fuck. What happened between this two? What should I do? Should I leave? Should I intervene? Aaarghhhh Jun think of something!_

"Soonyoung. I told you a million times already, stop playing with me. Please. We act like we're elementary students who have a stupid crush on each other. We're already college students for pete's sake. Act maturely you fool." -Jihoon replies as he faces his back against Soonyoung. Tears from his eyes were falling as well. 

_Now both of them are crying!? Somebody get me out of here. I don't know what to do. I just don't._

"Who said I was playing with you? I liked you since the first year of college! The moment I saw you during the entrance exam, a certain something sparked within me. I wasn't as confident before as I am now if it wasn't thanks to you. People see you as someone cold or someone who pushes others away very easily, but for me you were my motivation. I wanted to be a much confident person for you. Truth be told all of me being all loud and brave is just a facade to hide how scared I actually am to loose you. Jihoonie, I'll be transferring school by next semester. There's something that came up within our family, mom wanted us to move far away from here. Jihoonie, I want to be yours." -Soonyoung uttered as he continues to cry

_What? Soonyoung will be transferring by next semester? That's like a month or so from now? That's why he's getting clingy to Jihoon this past few weeks of school huh. Things escalated in the speed of light. I think that's also why Jihoon feels so uncomfortable or that he is being played with._

"I...I didn't know. Soonyoung. I'm scared. This might come off as a surprise but I'm very much fond of you as we were classmates last year, your smile stands out from the rest. We don't really talk back then, I think that's why I find this situation something really confusing. Forgive me Soonyoung, I don't know what will happen if I accept you in my life. The thought of us being together but at the same time being apart as you leave next semester scares me." -Jihoon faces the boy kneeling before his eyes 

"I think the question now... Is that are the both of you willing to face your fears together? No matter how scary the road you'll be taking gets... will you hold each other's hand tightly? Facing it will all of your affection for one another?" -Jun asks 

*Soonyoung then stands up and hold Jihoon's hands*

"If it's with you Jihoonie, I'm willing to do anything." 

"Soonyoung-ah... Can you smile for me?" -Jihoon

*Soonyoung then did what Jihoon had requested. He flashed a very bright smile, the same smile that made Jihoon grow feelings for him* 

"That's my Soonyoung." -Jihoon said as he smiles as well and ruffles the other's hair

"Your Soonyoung? Well I guess everything is settled. You two are so cute. I wish the best for the both of you." -Jun smiled at the two 

*They then hear the school bell ring as a reminder that the first period had ended*

"Oh? It seems like we missed philosophy class already." -Jun scratches his head

"The three of us better get going. I'll just ask Ms. Honey what she discussed for today." -Jihoon

"Oh that reminds me! We're group mates! Us, Minghao and Mingyu. For a role-play. Let's just talk about it later this lunch, so the two of you can catch up." -Jun 

"Oh ok then. Let's go now. We might miss the second subject as well lol." -Jihoon 

*The three of them walks back to their classroom with Soonyoung putting his arms on Jihoon, who by that time was already comfortable with it*

_"Jihoon and Soonyoung. They do look good together. I'm glad that they can sort things out despite the unexpected timing. Shit. That reminds me... How about me? What will happen if Minghao knows that I'm actually not Vernon? Will I tell him? Jun, what are you going to do! Will he still accept me? Who am I kidding! I'm technically fooling him. Aaargh. Pull it together self. I didn't know that we would actually be close.... Could this have happened if I had the courage to talk to him when I was still in my own body? I guess the beauty of life is indeed living the moment. You know what, I'll just let things flow on it's own. I'm willing to face a hazy ending, I just don't want to hurt Minghao. That's all... Or am I really being selfish? Vernon has his own life to live as well. Damn, Jun you fucked up real good." -Thoughts of regrets filled his head, How will things end? He brushes this thoughts off his mind as Minghao smiles upon seeing him enter the classroom. "I have to be careful with him. Minghao, I like you a lot. I really really like you." -He says to himself as he smiled back to the boy_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there if you're still reading up to this point, I would appreciate a comment if that's fine with you🦋 Happy reading 😊


	13. A Date

*At the cafeteria, lunch time*

"I'm really sorry about the sudden outburst earlier. I know it happened very unexpectedly. Lol who would know that a simple hug would trigger the hell out of me. I'm really sorry for the fiasco." -Jihoon

"Nah it's fine pres. Well if it's ok with you mind telling me and Mingyu what happened?" -Minghao

*Soonyoung then tightly holds Jihoon's hand below their table*

"Well... It's just that we finally let our emotions take the best of us. I myself is a person who relies more on thinking than what my heart tells me. But this time around it's the other way around. We're officially together now." -Jihoon said as his eyes slowly water

"Woah. I'm speechless omg. As in boyfriends?" -Minghao

"Isn't it too fast? I mean, you like each other and all of that but you technically need more time to know each other. And besides why'd you skip the courting stage?" -Mingyu asks softly and puzzled

"I know Mingyu. But... I don't want to regret things if I lose him considering that he'll be transferring by next semester." -Jihoon 

"Is that so? Eh? Wouldn't you also regret things if it doesn't go the way you imagine it?" -Mingyu asks with concern

"Well that's for us to know and for you to fiind out. What's important is the present, me placing myself in his heart and him placing his self in mine." -Soonyoung smiled 

"I guess you're right. Goodluck with the two of you!" -Mingyu smiled as he takes a bite of his favorite muffin

"Wait speaking of dating, Mingyu-yah what about you and Wonwoo? It seems like he isn't around today." -Minghao asks as he looks around

*Mingyu almost choked on his food*

"I honestly don't know. What I can say is that you know we do like teasing each other. But I guess he has no plans what so ever in taking it to a serious level? He didn't even say that he likes me or something as in you know. Aish. I don't even know what he's up to today." -Mingyu sulks 

"You don't know? Well, I do." -Minghao giggled as he points his lips towards the direction of his friend's back

"Mingyu." -Wonwoo smiled 

_The tall man was holding something in his hands behind his back. He felt nervous at that very moment._

  
"I kinda... Overheard what you said hehe." -Wonwoo shyly said

"Huh... " -Mingyu looked over very puzzled as he notices that the older was not himself today

"What's up with you? Why does it seem like you're nervous or something. I just said what I felt like was going on." -Mingyu scratches his head

"Well, you said that you think that I won't take things seriously right? Well... guess what Mingyu. I'm officially asking you to a date. If that's fine with you..." -Wonwoo

"What? Wait are you really serious?" -Mingyu's eyes lit up upon hearing Wonwoo softly asking him out

"Why wouldn't I? Look, I even brought you an extra muffin." -Wonwoo hands out the muffin he was hiding

"Thank you so much! Well where do you want to go?" -Mingyu asks as he gets the muffin Wonwoo got him

"Well you said that you like photography just like me right? I want to take you to places where we can take pictures together. Don't worry, I'll be the one driving lol. By the end of this month perhaps?" -Wonwoo

"Oki doki! It's a date then hehe." -Mingyu replied with the biggest smile on his face

"Ok then Mingyu-ssi see you. I'll get going now, I still need to do some homework." -Wonwoo waves goodbye with a smile on his face as well

"Well that leaves me and Vernon. Want to go on a date?" -Minghao puts his arms across Vernon

_"A what now? Minghao! I hate you!" Jun found himself speechless upon the boy's action_

"Just joking! You seem shocked lol. Let's leave all the cheesiness and romance to them. Oh and by the way Haohao misses you already. Would you like to pass by today? Since our teacher for the last period is absent after all." -Minghao

_"Pff, How I wish you weren't joking. Anyway, grandma would be at her friend's tonight so I think it's fine if I do visit Haohao." -Jun said to himself_

"Of course, why not. I'm stoked to see her again!" -Jun

"Haohao?" -Mingyu asks

"It's a cute kitten that we decided to adopt!" -Minghao replied happily

"So the two of you are suddenly cat dads now how cute! Jihoon-ah let's raise a tiger sometime soon." -Soonyoung

"Sure whatever you say I guess." -Jihoon laughed

"Going back, goodluck on your date Mingyu. Why is the pacing of things so fast. Gosh, the concept of time is really something. Oh wait speaking of time, how about our roleplay?" -Minghao

"Oh about that, I already asked Ms. Honey about it. Importance of time eh? Hmm." -Jihoon

"Well I know that y'all don't want to be basic so how about a tragic love story?" -Mingyu asked 

"But who would portray the lovers? Only the five of us knows that we're actually a thing already. I don't want our relationship as something for the public to meddle with it... Even though Soonyoung had already made it clear to the whole word that he likes me lol." -Jihoon

"Well Vernon and Minghao could do that I guess?" -Soonyoung suggested

"Fine with me. How about you Vernon?" -Minghao asks

"Oh if that's what you want then so be it." -Jun replied bluntly

_Vernon. Vernon. Vernon. I don't know why but it's getting so irritating already..._

"So how about the three of us? What's the plot?" -Jihoon 

"I was thinking something like a fake identity or something? Let's say Vernon here pretends to be someone else in order to get close to Minghao. As time pass by, of course Minghao would discover that he was being fooled and all of that. That's why it becomes a tragic love story. Time is incorporated to a sense that per say Minghao is battling against a sickness that would latter cause him to bid farewell permanently. He decides to spend his last hours with Vernon only to find out that he was being tricked of thinking that Vernon was someone else. It's kind of clapped as of the moment but you get the idea." -Mingyu

_"Fuck? Fuck. Of all the genres, of all possible plot lines, this kind of plot is what Mingyu comes up with?! What the fuck. Am I really fooling Minghao? Fuck. I'm scared." -Jun finds himself trembling upon hearing what his friend suggested_

"That sounds good, ok then I guess we won't be needing extra characters or something since it should mainly focus on them. Mingyu, Soonyoung, we're the script writing team!" -Jihoon

"Oki!" -Mingyu 

"Wow that's a quite heavy plot line you thought of Mingyu. I can't believe that it came out of your very own mouth. Can't wait until our performance." -Minghao

*The school bell then rings*

_"This is so stressful. I never thought that things would go the way it is now. Did I really make a wrong decision? Fuck, I really don't want to hurt Minghao. Aaaaaargh." -Jun finds himself in frustration upon realizing his actions_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To give a short recap of the timeline to avoid confusion, Jun has been in Vernon's body for three weeks already. This chapter is part of the third week. As for their school, the first semester would end after two more months. Next chapter would be a time skip to the fourth week where the roleplay would take place along with MinWon's date. Thank you for reading🐥


	14. Role-play

*Presentation Day!*

*30 Minutes before classes start*

"Oh my gosh, today is really the day! Both of you look so dashing with black and white long sleeves! Goodluck my friends!" -Mingyu said enthusiastically

"Uh huh, this is it y'all. I'm glad that we properly managed our time last week. Thank you for letting us practice in your house Soonyoung-ah." -Jihoon smiled at his boyfriend

"It's fine, anything for you Jihoonie. And of course for the group! Younger brother Dino likes all of you a lot and hopes to see you on his birthday which is two months from now. Or is it next month? Lol I kinda forgot. Anyway, going back VerHao fighting!" -Soonyoung uttered with an eye smile on his face

"I haven't really given it my all just yet during our practices, but now I sure will." -Minghao

"Yeah me too. High Five Fighting!" -Vernon

"Pff- Is that really the best group name we can think off?" -Jihoon laughed

"It's fine I guess." -Vernon giggled

"Yah, of course it's fine. I thought of it myself." -Mingyu sulks

"Is that so?" -Minghao teased as well

"Ok high five it is, going back we won't really practice for the remaining time before Ms. Honey enters the room. Relax yourselves, fighting!" -Jihoon 

*They then high-fived each other as they laughed their nervousness away... Well except for ~~Vernon~~ Jun.*

_"Everything is digging in. I'm not ready aren't I? As the lines of the script cross my mind, thoughts of my tinted reality comes with it. The moment Minghao fully plays his role, can I be able to handle it? Can I be able to handle the fact that what we are about to do is as similar as it gets to how things are now? These past few days of practice made us even closer, same goes for the rest of High Five. Perhaps, I should distant myself? But... If I do so it will hurt them as well. Will I free myself from the shackles I put on my very own well-being?" -Junhui thought as he tries his best not to let out a tear from his already watery eyes_

"Wow looks like someone is mentally practicing." -Minghao softly punches Jun

"Oh, I mean it's worth 40 points after all. Might as well right? And Oh I'm really sorry that I failed to meet Haohao last time. Grandma suddenly wanted me to buy some things for her before she returned lol. I hope she's doing well. I'll definitely make time to visit her soon." -Junhui smiles

"She's doing great! Mother was looking forward for you though. She can't wait to see you again same goes for dad and Haohao." -Minghao 

"As for me, there's no reason for me to miss you lol you're literally in front of me looking handsome as ever." -Minghao 

_Junhui doesn't know if he would take this compliment since after all it is Vernon's appearance not his. Instead, he just smiled back and pretended to reread the script in his hands._

*School bell rings, Ms. Honey proceeds to calling out the groups. The presentations went smoothly, it was finally time for the last group. High five.*

"Very well done guys! Moving on, I'll now request the group of Minghao to go to the front and present what they prepared." -Ms. Honey

*The actors of the group walked forward, their heart beating faster than ever.*

"3, 2, 1, Action!" -Soonyoung shouts from the back as he uses a clapper

_Setting: The whiteboard at the back of them were covered with printed background of the sea at night. Jihoon plays an audio file that makes the atmosphere feel like the two are talking solemnly under a beautiful moonlight. Mingyu turns off the light, closes the door, and the windows, for a dramatic lighting._

"Vernon-ah, what if I tell you that I had already fallen for you? I know this is quite out the blue, no pun intended lol. But I just wanted you to know, after all the moon is beautiful tonight isn't it?"

_Jun. Remember this is just a roleplay. Why did I even agree doing this. I hate presenting in front of the class. However, why does it feel like all my anxiety is slowly going away as I look at your beautiful face. Minghao, you're even prettier than the moon. But then again, the moon is beautiful tonight indeed. Wait- Jun... Get it together don't let things reach that level. Please._

"Vernon?" -Minghao softly asks to wake the latter from spacing out 

_Yeah. Vernon. Oh wait, My line!_

"Oh, I'm sorry. What you said made me speechless." -Jun improvised

"Well, will you still do? If I tell you something that I have been hiding from you for a long time now?" -Jun answers 

"Huh? And what is that Vernon-ah?" -Minghao asks as he holds Vernon's hands

_Fuck, this was not part of what we practiced. Stay composed Jun!_

"Well... Remember the first place where we met?" -Jun

"Yeah, it was at the school's auditorium. You said that you were applying for a scholarship of some sorts. It's quite sad that you didn't continue with it though because your mom suddenly got ill." -Minghao

"About that... I was actually there to formally drop out from school... My mother being ill was just an excuse, she died years ago... I may have lied about a thing or two about my identity... Minghao... I'm sorry." -Jun tightens his hold on Minghao's hand only for the latter to break it apart

"What? We almost know each other for three months now! Hell, I was that naive? I was that blinded by how good it felt to be with someone who I thought understood me? I feel so used. Vernon, why me? Why of all the people it was me who you played with?! Tell me!" -Minghao grabs on Vernon's collar with his eyes watering already

"Because I like you Minghao. I always have been a distant admirer of yours. I didn't know that things would come this far. I really didn't. I was planning to tell you sooner but I just can't. I'm really sorry." -Jun pleads

"Damn you! Vernon, damn you!" -Minghao lets go and falls on his knees. His face was already wet with tears. 

_"He's actually crying. He didn't even bother to try during our rehearsals. Fuck, is this how he looks when he's broken? Betrayed? I don't want to make him cry like that. I really don't. The question now, is it possible for me not to do so? Aaaargh!" -Junhui's head were filled by his own thoughts that slowly overshadowed the lines that he had memorized._

"Minghao, don't cry anymore please. I can't take this. I don't want to hurt you." -Jun uttered as he goes astray from the original lines

"I really didn't know that I'll fall for you even harder. I know it's a stupid argument but please listen to me. I don't want to hurt you anymore. Minghao, let me ask you... Will you still love me? Despite knowing that I fooled you? Minghao, let me tell you this. All my intentions are genuine. All the time we spent and will spend is all my true self. Please, don't cry anymore." -Junhui's gaze pierces through Minghao's eyes who at that moment was confused as to the reason why Jun decided to change the lines.

_Minghao felt something inside his heart. All Vernon said to him felt real. It's as if it is really intended towards him. The more he stares back at Vernon's longing gaze the more he realizes that he is definitely looking at someone else's eyes. Someone who makes him feel things that he had never felt before. The same feeling struck him just like the day they were looking at each other in front of his room. He doesn't know what to reply. He lets go of his own thoughts for a while and decides to stick to the script._

"I'm sorry but I can't. My life ends the tommorow morning, I can't believe that I spent my last night with a lier like you!" -Minghao strongly spoke. He then walks out from the scene still puzzled on what had just happened. Jun on the other hand, snaps out as he realizes that he didn't follow what he memorized. Collecting himself, he messes his hair up in despair as an ending for their group's act. 

"AND CUT!" -Soonyoung shouted as Mingyu opens the lights again. 

"Woah! Very well presentation! I can see that you incorporated the importance of time with spending it with the people we trust and love the most especially if you know you don't have that much of time left in your life. It's very witty. Job well done for all of you." -Ms. Honey proudly compliments them. She then announced the scores of the groups. High Five got a perfect score!

"Woah! Perfect! The two of you acted so good. Loved the improvising! It was really natural Vernon. You should really try out acting more often." -Jihoon 

_"Was I really acting though?" Jun asked himself inside his mind_

"You're right. It completely caught me off guard." -Minghao added 

_"Vernon, or whoever you are... It really did leave me speechless." -Minghao quietly whispered to himself_

"Hmm, how about this? Lunch is my treat later? And oh even though the performance is already done. Let's still hang out as High Five sounds good?" -Soonyoung asks

"Fine with me!" -Mingyu replied immediately  
as the thought of free food lit up his mind

"Do I even have an option?" -Jihoon jokes

"Oki doki!" -Minghao

"What ever you say." -Jun

"High Five Fighting!" -Soonyoung shouted as all of them offers a high five for one another 

"Well how about your other friends? Jihoon ah? Soonyoung ah?" -Minghao

"Pff- they never took us seriously anyway. They wouldn't even care." -Soonyoung laughs as Jihoon nods as an agreement to what he said

"Well that's sad." -Minghao giggled

"Oh really?" -Soonyoung. All of them laughed and felt relieved after finally finishing their project.

_"You know what? I'll just live the moment and do my best. Do my best not to hurt each and everyone of you. Especially you Minghao. And of course you too Vernon!" -Jun thought to himself as he takes a glance on his newly found friends while happily smiling_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah my first au had reached 81 hits so far! Thank you very much for your support! 😭


	15. Viewfinder

  
-Saturday-

*Ring ring ring*  
"Mingyu yah! I wish you the bestest of luck! Have fun with your date! I really can't believe it!" -Minghao immediately blabbered upon Mingyu answering his phone

"I'm nervous Minghao-ah. Why did I even agree to this help-" -Mingyu

"Because you have a crush on him as well? Is that even a question lol" -Minghao teased his friend who was very nervous at that moment

"Thank you for supporting me Minghao. I really appreciate it. I still can't believe it myself as well that I'm going on a date... And it's with a guy." -Mingyu uttered

"Oh of course! Love is love after all. I'll support you all the way Mingyu-yah." -Minghao

"Awwwwww. I love you bestie. Oki got to go now. Fourth week of August, Saturday. The day I'll officially go out with Wonwoo!" -Mingyu with happiness very prominent in his face

"Bye, love you too Mingyu-yah!" -Minghao

*Hangs up*

"Hmmm, did I hear that right son?" -Mr. Kim knocks on Mingyu's room

"Dad!" -Mingyu immediately opened the doors

"Wow son, you do look dashing today. Loving that black tee of yours. I wish you luck on your date as well. Although... Make sure that we'll get to meet the lucky guy of your soon." -Mr. Kim pats his son's shoulder softly as he lets out a genuine smile

"Is it really ok with you that... I'm going on a date with a guy?" -Mingyu asks as his heart was beating fast not knowing if his father is really ok with it 

"Pshhh. That doesn't make you less of a person doesn't it? So it's fine. Just make sure you respect each other's boundaries and all of that. I really don't want to be a cheesy parent right now... But of course go for it and be gay or something. I really suck at this, I'm sorry soon." -Mr. Kim

_Both of them laughs at this statement. Mingyu lets out a sigh of relief. He gives his father the tightest hug afterwards. He couldn't be more happier._

"Thank you dad! Just let mom know after she gets back from buying groceries. I'll take note of what you said hehe. Might as well be gay or something." -Mingyu lets out another laugh

"Oki doki! Take care son!" -Mr. Kim

*Mingyu then lefts the house, flustered from the words his dad has said. He then waited for Wonwoo to come pick him up*

"I wish I could have been a father to my son the way you are to yours." -Mr. Moon comes out of the kitchen as he hands a cup of coffee to Mr. Kim

"Hey buddy, you're already changing for the better. That's what matters now. Living with regrets won't get you anywhere. Let's visit your son sometime soon. But for now let us enjoy drinking coffee." -Mr. Kim softly hits his friend

"I'm really thankful for your family. How could I be so selfish back then. I'm really sorry son, I hope you're happy wherever you are now." -Mr. Moon said as he takes a sip from the hot coffee on his hands

*Beep Beep*

"Oh it looks like my son's date had already arrived." -Mr. Kim

"Dad! I'll get going now!" -Mingyu shouts from outside his house

*Mr. Kim smiles upon hearing the happy voice that resonated from his son.* 

*At Wonwoo's Car*

"Woah Wonwoo! You look... Handsome... As hell... I guess." -Mingyu awkwardly complimented his date

"No need to be nervous Mingyu. Look, here's a box of muffins that my mom herself baked for you." -Wonwoo hands it out as he accidentally touched Mingyu's cold hands

"You're cold. How cute." -Wonwoo lets out a sly smile. Mingyu immediately grabbed the box to let go of Wonwoo's palm on top of his. 

"Ya! Why are you teasing me so bad hmph. I know that you're nervous too. You were literally shaking so much when you asked me out." -Mingyu pouts

"Hehe" -Wonwoo shrugs as he starts his car

_The two of them had been inside the car for around an hour now. Teasing each other, cracking jokes, the vehicle was filled with laughter and genuine happiness. After a while, Mingyu finds himself falling asleep. His body then unconsciously slowly leans on the older's. Wonwoo blushed upon feeling the other's weight on his shoulder. As the traffic light flashes the red color, he turns his head to see his crush who was comfortably sleeping. He then feels his heart race as he places a soft kiss on the other's head. "Thank you for going out with me Mingyu-yah."_

*Another hour had passed, they finally arrived at their destination. Mingyu was asleep for the entirety of this hour. Wonwoo gently shakes Mingyu's body to wake him up*

"Hnggg. Oh We're already here. Omg I fell asleep didn't I?" -Mingyu asks as he rubs his eyes 

"Yes you did. Come on, before we get off. Eat a muffin or two." -Wonwoo 

"Why is he so.... Endearing? Wonwoo I just woke up, have mercy on me."-Mingyu thought to himself 

"Oki doki." -Mingyu replied. He then grabs a muffin and munches on it

"You want too?" -Mingyu asks 

"Ahhhh" -Wonwoo opens his mouth.

"Aish get one for yourself." -Mingyu refused to feed the other. He felt panicked. 

"Oh you don't want to feed me? Hmph ok I'll get it myself." -Wonwoo was about to reach for the box of muffins but was stopped by Mingyu.

"Open your mouth." -Mingyu insists. Wonwoo did just so. Mingyu then feeds the other, Wonwoo's lips biting slowly on the muffin as if he was teasing the younger. 

"You're such a tease. Eat it yourself." -Mingyu nags as he grabs the muffin and places it on Wonwoo's hands instead. 

"You're cute." -Wonwoo teases once more

"You too." -Mingyu replied, not realizing what he said.

"Thanks. Anyway let's go now, the flower fields are waiting for us." -Wonwoo 

"Flower fields!? I wore black!? You should have told me omg." -Mingyu finds himself at shock

"I am wearing a leather jacket, so all is fine. It won't bother to stand out anyway. It's more fun that way lol." -Wonwoo laughs

"Gosh why is your voice so deep?" -Mingyu asked 

"It's the way it is. Let's go." -Wonwoo replied

*They both left the car with their cameras. Ready to take the best shots of their life*

"It's really beautiful here! So that's why you asked out on an a late date. If we wait for around 6 O'Clock, the moon would probably be here along with the stars I can't wait. We're just in time for the sunset are we?" -Mingyu enthusiastically asked

"Uh huh. It's already 5:20 PM. The sun is about to set soon. Let's find a great spot for taking pictures of it. The flowers would be our muse afterwards as we wait for the bright moon and the stars to envelope the night sky." -Wonwoo replied

_The two proceeded to walk around looking for a place to get a breath taking shot of the sunset. They seated themselves beside a big tree where the view can be perfectly seen. Camera shutters can continuously be heard as they joke around with one another. The sun finally sets, both of them not letting go of the opportunity to take a picture of it. Capturing a moment in time, they both posed in front of each other's viewfinder. Staring at each other's eyes, a growing affection can be felt. Their cameras might have took the pictures, but it was their eyes who actually witnessed the beautiful scenery. The night sky then arrives, Mingyu felt the world stopped as he bumps into Wonwoo when both of them was busy staring at the shining stars. They ended up holding each other's hand, Wonwoo taking a snap of the two of them with their hands entwined. After taking loads of pictures, the love birds seated themselves on the bottom of the big tree to rest. Wonwoo immediately places his head on Mingyu's body._

"Thank you for tonight Mingyu-yah. I'm so happy. I really am." -Wonwoo

"Me to Wonwoo. Me too. We took lots of great pictures! I can't wait for them to be printed. You looked really handsome, gosh I really do have a crush on you. Keep it up and sooner or later you might just find yourself a boyfriend." -Mingyu smiles

"Oh I sure will. I mean no pressure, but I'll definitely do my best for us to find our way onwards to being boyfriends. I actually prepared a short poem for you. Do you want to hear it?" -Wonwoo asks

"Of course why not." -Mingyu giggles

"Beautiful flowers surround us, The night sky filled with beauty and the stars, It's like a dream where I don't even want to wake up anymore, feeling like I'm in utopia couldn't ask for more. A day like this is something to be treasured, just like every moment I spend with you rest assured. Falling through cloud 9, I know everything will be fine. With our viewfinder capturing each other's smile, I'll gladly be by your side taking pictures of our liking ang style." -Wonwoo said as he raises his head to look at the night sky above them 

"Gosh, that was beautiful Wonwoo. I wouldn't hesitate to be by your side as well. Hehe. You are a master of your words indeed. Well as for me, I didn't prepare anything hehe sorry for that." -Mingyu pats his date's head softly

"No need for that. You being here is enough." -Wonwoo 

"The flowers were so beautiful as well. Next time I should bring Minghao and the others here as well. Vernon would love the roses, he might jerk a tear or two." -Mingyu 

"That sounds good, but don't you want this to be our own special place?" -Wonwoo pouts

"Hmm, You're pouting. How can I say no to that hmph. You're unfair." -Mingyu

*The two of them walks back to Wonwoo's car. Travelling back to their homes, it was indeed a moment in time* 

*At Mingyu's House*

"Oh son, you're finally here. Looks like you had fun." -Mrs. Kim

"Mom! Dad told you already didn't he?" -Mingyu hugs her mother tightly

"I'm so proud of you son. For choosing who you want to go out with, not letting what other might say be a hindrance to what you feel." -Mrs. Kim

*Meanwhile at the Chwe Residence*

"Hey Vernon, how is your brother doing? Your parents? That haven't called at all. Ring them up for me can you?" -Grandma Chwe asks upon entering Vernon's room

"Oki grandma." -Vernon replied

_Aish I owe Vernon a lot for using his body, might as well help him around with his family. Sounds absurd since I didn't experience having a family by my side in the first place but.... I'll try my best._


	16. Family Issues

"Hello? Joshua?" -Vernon asks

"Oh hi there bro. What's up?" -Joshua answered in a cold tone

_I wonder why the cold tone..._

"Grandma and me of course just wanted to check up on how things are going there. You didn't call at all for the span of was it like three weeks? Did your boyfriend... Dk right take you on another date or something?" -Vernon jokes

"Eh. Sorry about that bro. There's just a lot of things going around here lately." -Joshua replied uninterested with Vernon playing around

"Like... What?" -Vernon

"Hmmm. You know what, I might as well tell you haha." -Joshua let out a fake laugh 

"It's that... Mom and dad... They find out about my relationship with DK. The rest of what happened is pretty much... Homophobic?" -Joshua uttered as he tries his best not to cry

"Wait what? But you're already an adult. You're like 25 already? You can live by your own decisions already. And besides even if your young or what they should have still respected your choice." -Jun

So his relationship with DK was a secret all along? I didn't know that Vernon's parents could be this problematic.

"Yeah, I envy you little brother. You were strong enough to go your ways." -Joshua

_Brave Enough?_

"When you had a boyfriend back then, you did everything for him lol. It's such a shame he was an asshole though. Anyway, let's forget about him. I just wanted you to know that the way you were calm despite mom and dad basically disowning you at the time makes me very proud. You went by with what you stand, and guess what now our parents is still opting to make the same mistake. To lose a son." -Joshua couldn't take it anymore, he cries himself for comfort which can be heard over the line

_This is so sad to hear. I never expected them to live like this. I guess every person really does have their own hardships. Pff- how pathetic of you Jun to realize it just now. How pathetic._

"Well... How about DK?" -Jun

"Unlike your ex, he isn't an ass which I'm really grateful for. His parents let me stay in their house for a while. He's really lucky to have supportive parents." -Joshua 

"Now I know how you feel brother, the way you distanced yourself from them for you to live your life to the fullest. You wanted to break free from the shackles they put on you and be the unproblematic person you are." -Joshua

_Vernon really did that huh. Junhui I think you just ruined not only your life but also another's. How do I make it up to him..._

"Anyway, that's all bro. If you grandma also wants to check up on our parents, you can call them yourself. Thank you very much for listening. I'll try my best to fight this." -Joshua

"Keep fighting bro. I'm sorry I can't really give you that much piece of advice, but please do know you are great just the way you are. Loving a person of the same gender is your choice, you are happy with it, don't let other people ruin it. Even our parents. Fighting!" -Jun

"Thank you very much. Eat well, stay safe." -Joshua

*Hangs Up*

*Jun exits his room to tell her grandma that Joshua along with Vernon's parent were doing fine... Which was obviously a lie.*

*After doing so, he goes back to his room. He picks up a journal that he had found long ago in Vernon's luggage but never thought of meddling with it since it would be invasion or privacy. However, at this moment he had felt that he needed to be of help one way or another*

"Junhui what are you even doing. But I guess there's no going back now... Vernon, I hope I can really help you. Don't mess this up Jun!" -He talks to himself

"Hmmm, what's this? A letter clipped on here. Might as well just read this one instead of the actual journal..." -Junhui

"Dear parents, Vernon here. Life has been tough lately huh. I know I always act so coldly around you, but do know that I really love you. It's just that... your view on certain things contradicts mine. Especially love. I really can't tell you this personality because I feel like you're just going to shout at me so I'm trying my shot with a letter. So here it is, the moment I fell in love with another boy made me so scared. But I brushed it off, because I really thought you would accept me because after all I'm your son. So... during my birthday I actually had the courage to come out to you but boom. Everything went wrong. We grew apart after that. I really don't want to hold a grudge against you anymore. However, here I am on my way back home where everything is still sweet and innocent. Home where I'll be able to breathe. Home with grandma. If I actually have the courage to sent you this, just know that love no matter the gender preference or what is something you shouldn't hinder. As long as there is respect and genuine motive, love is never wrong. It's actually something normal in other species lol you can look it up on google if you want. Anyway, I don't know if this will actually change anything but eh. I love the both of you so much! But of course I love boys too hehe (don't be angry love lots) Aish, I really miss hanging out with y'all along with bro. Take very good care of him also. XOXO." -Jun Reads the letter. His eyes watered upon reading it. 

"I wonder... What could have happened if I gave my life another chance back then? I was so enveloped with anger and grudge... But I know deep down... That I was never angry with father. Aaaaaargh." -Junhui messes his hair up 

"Deep breathes Junhui, deep breathes. Anyway... I have to open up about this to grandma Chwe. Considering that in the letter he said that he finds comfort with her. She's most probably a trust worthy person." -Junhui stands up from bed as he wipes his tears and brings the letter with him 

"Oh Vernon have a seat." -Grandma Chwe cuts the bread she had baked for their consumption

"There's something wrong right?" -Grandma Chwe

"Well.... I wrote this letter for mom and dad. I thought of letting you read it first." -Vernon

"Hmm? Silly you, it was Vernon who most probably wrote that." -Grandma Chwe hands over a slice of bread 

_What?_

"You seem so shocked? It's fine. Before I read it... I think it's finally time telling me what's your name. You have been in my grandson's body for a month now. And oh for how long will you stay? " -Grandma Chwe softly asks

_Fuck? Fuck. She knows? How? I-_

"I said it's fine, no need to worry dear. You might be thinking that I'm a witch but I'm not. You're not answering, I picked the wrong timing didn't I?" -Grandma Chwe smiles

"Uh.." -Jun was speechless upon hearing those things. He's clueless of what to say and do next.


	17. Selfish

"Ok, I'm really sorry if I asked you out of nowhere. But don't worry, your little secret is fine with me." -Grandma Chwe

"I'm really confused..." -Jun

"Oh well. The thing is, I already encountered this type of situation before. My friend who I thought passed away due to an accident, turned out to be in the same situation to where you are now. She was very envy of this one girl, as much as I tried my best to motivate her and try to explain that she's great on her own way... her heart is already filled with greed to become someone else. To cut her story short, she possessed that girl's body and when things went wrong she approached me and told the truth. Of course, I wouldn't believe at first but in the end all of it made sense to me." -Grandma Chwe

"What happened to the girl...?" -Jun

"To my surprise, the girl decided to stay composed and pretended like nothing happened. She moved far away from here to rewrite the lost chapters of her life."-Grandma Chwe

"And your friend?" -Jun

*Grandma Chwe takes a deep breathe*

"At the end of the day, she was already dead to begin with. So... You know what happens next." -Grandma Chwe

"Am I really stupid that I decided to do this kind of thing?" -Jun asks seriously

"No, no dear. Regrets won't get you anything at this point. I won't further ask you questions since I know it might make you feel uncomfortable but please do take care of my grandson's body." -Grandma Chwe

"How... Did you notice?" -Jun answers as he decides to go with the flow of their conversation not worrying about a single thing

"He's very close to me. He was even the one who told me how to use a phone so that we can easily communicate despite being apart. " -Grandma Chwe

"I bet you chose his body as your host because you thought an oldie wouldn't even notice it." -Grandma Chwe jokes

"I- You caught me red handed right there." -Jun laughs

"Hmm, now can I know your name?" -Grandma Chwe

"Oh, yes. I'm Jun. Nice to meet you." -Jun replies

"Jun, what a nice name. Anyway, one last piece of advice before I read that letter. At all costs, do not be selfish. Remember, that is someone else's body not yours. Being selfish could hurt not only my grandson but the people you interact with. Sounds ok?" -Grandma Chwe

"Uh huh, that's why... I wanted to give you this letter. I want to be of help to Vernon." -Jun

  
_Do not be selfish. I being at this body is selfish to begin with. Isn't it?_

"Oh ok, let me see." -Grandma Chwe

*She then takes the piece of paper to read it afterwards*

"Wait- What? His parents doesn't accept the fact that he is gay? He always told me that his parents already know... And that they were fine with it." -Grandma Chwe shocked at what she just read

"Maybe he didn't want you to argue with them. It seemed like Vernon didn't have any courage to give them that letter as well. So I think... You should take matters to your own hands already Grandma Chwe." -Jun

"My son, I didn't expect him to be a man like this. My phone is still at the repair shop, give me Vernon's. I'll talk to him right now. Oh little Vernon, I'm really sorry that grandma didn't even know." -Grandma Chwe uttered as she felt a sudden urge to protect he's beloved grandson even if it's against her son.

_Woah. Grandma Chwe is a really trust worthy person. I wonder how this will go. Hoping for the best._

*After Grandma Chwe called her son*

"He was blabbering non-sense. That his children should be like this and like that. God, I'm glad that I atleast managed to knock some sense in him. Let the gays be if they want to be one. Is it really that hard?" -Grandma Chwe as she presses her forehead

"Grandma Chwe, you're a really cool person you know. I hope that there are more adults like you lol." -Jun

"Don't praise me for that, it's something that should be normalized already. Let's see what happens next, if he tries to call and talk to you or something. But for now, boil me some hot water will you? Thanks." -Grandma Chwe

"Oki doki." -Jun

 _I wonder, what could have my father said if he knows that I'm bi. Aish Jun, you're really thinking of your father who abandoned you when you were a child. Such a clown._

*Ring ring ring*

"Oh joshua?" -Jun answers it as he places the kettle on the stove

"Hey what made you call?" -Vernon

"Vernon... Did you tell grandma? Dad just texted me to go home so that we'll talk things out." -Joshua

"Don't worry... I didn't out you to her. I brought up my own situation to her." -Vernon

"Is that so? Thank you. I'm really not ready for that many people to know. Thank you very much brother. I'll try my best to converse with dad the most professional way possible. Take care for now. Say thanks to grandma." -Joshua sincerely said as he lets out a sigh of relief

"Ok, take care as well." -Vernon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notice how I keep interchanging "Vernon" with "Jun"?🤔


	18. Subconscious

*Monday at the cafeteria*  
"Soooooo?" -Minghao said as he hits Mingyu's elbow with his own

"You didn't even bother to tell me over the weekend. I thought we were best friends." -Minghao pouts

"Ohhh Right. Mingyu's date with Wonwoo!" -Jihoon 

"Ah yes. Hmph Jihoonie, when will we go on a date?" -Soonyoung asked as his eyes were sparkling towards his love 

"We literally went out yesterday for dinner Soonyoung-ah." -Jihoon

"Hehehe" -Soonyoung replied

"Ok love birds. Anyway, going back to you Mingyu! You have no escape from us! Right Vernon?" -Minghao asks only to see the other spacing out

"Ey Vernon!" -He loudly uttered

"Oh I'm sorry." -Vernon replied after being snapped out of his thoughts that were going to who knows where 

"You're worried about something?" -Minghao asked filled with concern

"Not really." -Vernon replied but he was facing downwards

"Eh??? Look at Me Vernon." -Minghao softly grabs the boy's face that latter caused them to look at each other eye to eye

_"This feeling... It happens everytime. Every single time. His eyes. It's someone else's. It's so pretty. It's so comforting. I want to look at it longer." -Minghao thought_

_Jun once again takes over Vernon's aura. His colors filling another person's canvas. An artwork that is full of complexion. As complicated as it may seem, it sure does make Minghao's heart feel a thing or two._

_However, their moment was stopped when Wonwoo suddenly popped up of nowhere._

"Mingyu yah! How are you doing?" -Wonwoo energetically greeted

 _Both Jun and Minghao ended up with an awkward atmosphere at the corner._

"I'm doing fine! I'm really thankful for last Saturday!" -Mingyu replies, finally opening his mouth

"What?! That's unfair! I keep talking to you this lunch break but you didn't even bother to talk." -Minghao teases

"Eh? I'm sorry about that Minghao-yah hehe. I think it's because my head is still in cloud nine you know." -Mingyu

"Cloud 9? Well am I with you over there?" -Wonwoo flirts

*Jihoon rolls his eyes*

"You're so bitter Jihoon ah." -Soonyoung laughs

*Jun stands up from his seat*

"Hmm? What is it Vernonie?" -Mingyu

"Oh nothing, I think I just need to go to the cr real quick. Congrats on your date once again. May you be more happy as you move forward." -Jun smiled. Afterwards, he rushed towards the bathroom.

"Fuck. My heart... It hurts. Aargh, my head too." -Jun complained to himself inside the stall he is in. He takes a deep breathe only to end up fainting. His body was weak at that very second. 

_What's happening!?_

_Jun opens his eyes and finds himself in a black empty void. He's clueless of where he was at. He kept on looking around, after a few minutes he sees a familiar figure. It was Vernon's. He stood frozen. Not long after, young man then decides to look towards his direction. He smiled at him. Jun felt even more puzzled. When he was about to reply, he suddenly wakes up._

"Jun?" -Grandma Chwe asked.

_Jun eyes around and sees that he is in the school clinic. He also saw that the wall clock says it's already 1pm, Minghao and the others went back to class already._

"What happened? I got here real quick after the school called me." -Grandma Chwe

"Vernon... I saw him." -Jun said with a fainted voice

"What? Oh. I think the both of you are finally able to meet each other at his subconscious? I remember my friend telling me that she experienced something like this as well. My memory is kind of finding it hard right now to know further details but what's important is that you're ok now. Anyway, what did he say?" -Grandma Chwe

"He smiled at me." -Jun

"Well good atleast we know that he's happy. Take your rest now dear." -Grandma Chwe 

"Thanks." -Jun said. He then placed his hand on Vernon's heart. 

"So we meet... Once again. I'm glad that you are not angry with me." -Jun thought 

*An hour later, Jun returned to his classes. Grandma Chwe decided to head home already*

"Vernon!" -The rest of high five shouted collectively shouted and approached him to give him a warm group hug

"Are you fine now? You can go home early today if you want. I'll just tell the teachers." -Jihoon

"I'm fine pres. Thanks for your concern. The next teacher will be here in five minutes we better seat ourselves." -Jun suggests

"Take care of yourself." -Minghao softly said after he ruffles the other's hair

"I will." -Jun smiled sincerely

_I'm truly glad that I have them by my side. One month down. Here's to more memories with all of you._


	19. Wish Upon A Star

*Two weeks after, 2nd week of September*i

Time passed by so quickly, Junhui gladly spent the past weeks with the rest of High Five squad. Mingyu and Wonwoo, Soonyoung and Jihoon, these two pairings were of course flirting around with each other. On the other hand, he along with Minghao were "platonically" interacting with one another. Their teacher had announced a filed trip in a secluded mountain, the purpose of this is for their class in humanities wherein they need to answer the question "What do we live for?". The said trip is happening today, the students will gather at campus grounds at sharp 8 in the morning.

*5:30 AM*

*Mingyu's alarm rings*

"Aish! Oh wait- We have a filed trip today! I better get ready!" He said as he hurries to stand up and prepare himself

*Ring ring ring*

"What is it now?" He said annoyingly while rubbing his eyes

"Mingyu! Are you awake already?" -Minghao who seems to had just woke up as well

"Of course I am. I'm literally talking to you." -Mingyu laughs

"Oh that's right. My head is still up in the clouds lol sorry about that. Oki I just wanted to make sure since they will be leaving students behind if they arrive late." -Minghao

"Oki Oki. Let's get ready then. I'll hang up now. See you Hao!" -Mingyu said with enthusiasm

"Kk, See you!" -Minghao said. He hanged up afterwards. 

*Meanwhile*

"Jihoonie, I said it's ok for you not to get up early. We can go by car. I'll drive." -Soonyoung said over the phone

"Hnggg. You just woke up didn't you. Your voice is cute." -Jihoon teased

"It's so early in the morning Jihoonie! But yeah I just woke up. I guess we'll be taking the School Bus." -Soonyoung giggled

"Of course we will. Have you forgot that I'm the class president?" -Jihoon laughs

"Oh that's right. Oki Jihoonie, I'll be getting ready! Can't wait to hold your hands again." -Soonyoung teased as well

"Pff- Oki bye now." -Jihoon immediately hangs up after being flustered with what his boyfriend had just said. To him, everything that went between them still seems like a fever dream and something surreal. 

*At Chwe residence*

"Junhui, get up already. You have a field trip today right?" -Grandma Chwe said as she knocks on Vernon's room

"Oh no! It's already six!" -Junhui shouted upon glancing at his phone's clock

"Ok Gandma Chwe, I'll get up and get ready." -Junhui replied

"I already prepared breakfast. Hurry up." -Grandma Chwe happily suggested

"Woah ok wait for me." -Junhui

"Ok dear" -Grandma Chwe said as she walks away from Vernon's room

"Geez why in the hell is the field trip so early in the mor-" Jun didn't finish his sentence. He felt another pain in his heart, his head aching as well. However, this time around he didn't faint. Upon closing his eyes, he sees Vernon. Vernon who dis time.... _Spoke_. "Jun! I'm not normally the type of person who likes long talks and I ain't got no time... But I just wanted you to know that the mountain you'll be venturing on is a very special part of my childhood with Minghao. And also thank you for last time" -Vernon. At this point, Jun collapsed. 

After a few minutes he woke up on his bed with Grandma Chwe on his side.

"Did you get to see him again?" She asked.

"Uh huh." -Jun said as he sits up.

"He said that the place where our field trip would take place plays a very special part on his childhood." -Jun added.

"Hmm it's Starry Mountains right? That's why it rang a bell. Gosh I can't remember how that place is exactly related to him." -Grandma Chwe replied with confusion

"I guess it's for you to find out for me to know?" -Grandma Chwe smiled

"I guess so. Glad that I wasn't out for a long time. Let's eat." -Jun. They then proceeded doing so.

*8 AM at School. All of them were already present and the bus immediately left*

*Inside the bus*

"Hey. I'm really excited about today." -Minghao placed his hand on Vernon's shoulders

"Yeah me too." -Jun replied coldly

"Really? It doesn't seem so." -Minghao teased

"Oh sorry about that." -Jun replied with a distant voice and eyes fixed on the window. He sees a reflection of someone else's face. Someone that isn't him. Reality falls beyond his very eyes yet again. What happened for the past month and two weeks were simultaneously the best and the most confusing moments of his life. A realization then snaps on his mind. How come Vernon knows? How did he know that he was going on a filed trip? How did he know that he was going to fix his family issue? Such questions lingered on his mind. "I really don't know anything." he keeps telling himself. He was lost in his thoughts not long after a sleeping Minghao leans on him. His heart beated fast. 

_"Every damn time."_ He said to himself. No matter how hard he tries to avoid having deeper feelings for the other boy, even simple actions play with his heart. At this point he is simply playing with fire. A game that he knows he'll lose no matter how many attempts in extinguishing it. Spreading like wildfire, sparks flying like a firework. Does he want to continue juggling flames? He looks over to his friends. To his surprise, they are all asleep. He lets out a smile. 

"I know that what I'm doing is very dangerous but I already started it, there's no turning back. I hope the water that flows in the river of our friendship is enough to suffice." Jun thought to himself. He laughs afterwards because he isn't even poetic to begin with yet he was able to think of such phrases and symbolism. He then decided to sleep as well. 

*At Starry Mountains*

"Vernon! Wake up! We're already here!" -Minghao shakes his up his friend who was the only one left inside the bus

*The driver then decides to press the bus's horn and let out a loud beep which woke up Jun*

"Oh we're already here. Sorry about that." Jun said as he scratches his head

"It's ok. Let's go!" Minghao grabs his hand as the both of them walks out from the bus. 

"I missed it here! I think the last time we were here... I was like 10." -Minghao giggles

"Let me guess you don't remember it already? It's ok I won't hold a grudge. Let's just reminisce about it later. For now, let's prepare our tents and get ready for lunch. It's already 10:30." -Minghao smiled

"Uh huh." Junhui replied with a smile as well. It is true that he doesn't have any idea of how special this place is to both Vernon and Minghao, he was glad that the latter opted not to ask further and will just tell it later.

From then on util the afternoon, their class walked around the mountain and embraced the beauty of nature. Mingyu was busy taking pictures of his friends and some flowers and animals. He was quite sad that he didn't get to experience this wonderful sight with his current favorite muse, Wonwoo. Meanwhile, the boyfriends tried their best to low-key hold hands every now and then as they trail off together. Minghao had brought some art materials and decided to paint the breath taking atmosphere his eyes had laid on. Jun on the other hand wandered around on his own, emptying his head from worries and letting go of everything for a while. It was the perfect breathe of air needed before him and Minghao have a serious talk later on.

*Night time*

Thee stars were shining brighther than ever.t was barely 9 in the evening but almost everyone decided to sleep already after sharing good old stories around the campfire. Soonyoung and Jihoon shared a tent and is now cuddled up with one another, sound and comfortable with each other's touch. Mingyu slept as well after munching on the muffins his suitor gave to him at school earlier that day. Jun and Minghao were now seating outside beside each other since they will be sleeping on the same tent. Staring at the night sky they were at lost for words. Minghao was the one who broke the silence.

"We barely talked to each other today. Was it really ok with you that you had to walk around alone?" Minghao asked

"Yes it's fine. You were enjoying painting anyway. You're really great at it." Jun complimented him

"Is that so? Hmmmm so I guess you still can't remember." Minghao giggled

"I'm really sorry lol" Jun uttered

"It's fine. I understand." Minghao said. Take this as a subtle hint of him noticing that his friend Vernon had in fact _changed_. 

"You know that I was never great with drawing to begin with right? That day our parents brought us here, I really wanted to draw the beautiful flowers. However, it ended up being a disaster. I was crying so hard lol. I was glad you were there. You were my only friend at that time. You told me that it was going to fine. You cheered me up with your drawing that looks a little messier than mine. From then on, I got to freely express myself through drawings or paintings even though it is not the best. It was all because of you. You keep on pushing me forward and supported me every step of the way for my very first painting of an actual realistic flower at the age of 10." -Minghao said as he looks up above to see the stars

"Oh you're right. That. I'm really glad you have found your talent and skill Hao." Jun answered trying his best to sound like Minghao's childhood bestfriend. However, to the boy beside him this sounded as the lamest response.

"Vernon. Look at me in the eye." Minghao said as he faces Vernon. Jun was shocked with what Minghao asked him to do causing him to be basically just staring back at him. 

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10." _Minghao counted off. He wasn't aware of it but his face was getting closer as a second pass. He's falling in love. It seems so crazy doesn't it? A month had just past but he feels this urge inside him to love the person he's staring at that very moment. He might had just found the answer to the question of their teacher "What do we live for?". His answer is no other than to love._

Not holding it back anymore, he places his lips on the other. Jun is then hit with what's really happening. He pushes him away, not engaging with the kiss. "Look! A shooting star!" He said. The timing was perfect, it was just right to distract Minghao and to perhaps grant his wish. 

"I wish not to hurt Minghao, Vernon, or any other people involved in this mess that I made." He wished his mind

"I wish that what I'm doing is right." Minghao wished on his mind as well

Minghao ended up placing his hands over Jun. Jun just let it be and takes a deep sigh of relief. "My reason to live? I lived once and I am now living yet another life. However, the reason is still the same. To find contentment." He thought to himself. 

_Under the beautiful full moon, the shimmering stars, Will their wishes be granted?_


	20. Lost in the Woods

*Second and last day of their trip*

The students woke up as early as seven and had a little story telling with each other. However, none of the High Five squad had the opportunity to share what they have learned so far since the others took a handful of time narrating theirs. It is now past lunch, all of them had eaten well and is now ready to explore furthermore. Their teacher decided to use the buddy-buddy system for today. Soonyoung and Jihoon were paired with each other, Minghao and Jun as well. Mingyu had already left earlier today since he had caught a cold and was picked up by his parents. The pairs were given maps so that they won't get lost along the way.

"Jihoonie~ Welcome to my original home! The forest!" Soonyoung joked. "Soonyoung, you're not a tiger." Jihoon replied with a straight face. His boyfriend pouted in response. "I take back what I said." Jihoon scratched his head. "Thank you Jihoonie, you're really the best!" Soonyoung hugged him. Jihoon proceeded to ruffling the little tiger's hair. 

They continued walking while holding each other's hands. Their relationship is going well. No problem had come their way and they wish that this can always be the case. Soonyoung's parents know about his sexuality and about them. Jihoon's mother on the other hand... is not someone you'll really be comfortable opening up with. She had put her very son through many hardships that made Jihoon suffocated and intoxicated. Despite of this, he had always stood tall and strong. He didn't back down from the poison that keeps on breaking him down. Especially now that Soonyoung is by his side, smiling prettily, giving all the energy he needs, even his own mother wouldn't be a hindrance to what he feels. Making Soonyoung his boyfriend was truly an impulsive decision he thinks. At the same time, he also thinks of it as the best decision he had made. That's how much he founds comfort in Soonyoung ever since his eyes first laid on him. What is his reason for living? _To find and let other people feel true happiness._ "Soonyoung-ah, let's hold on to each other even tighter." he said as he tightens his grip on the other's hand, not to the extent that will hurt the other but just enough for him to feel safe. Soonyoung smiled and thought _"I guess the reason why I live.... is to be with you, Jihoonie_." He seriously uttered.

*Meanwhile*

"Vernon... I know you're pretending that nothing happened last night. I'm really sorry. I should have asked for consent first. I'm sorry if it made you uncomfortable." Minghao uttered. "It's ok." _It's not, it's very much dangerous to not only Hao but to Jun as well._ "I really don't know why I did that. I was lost in the moment I guess but that isn't a valid reason for me to do so without asking your permission. If you're going to ask me if I like _you_... I don't know too. It's crazy I know. It's been only a month or so? But I find myself really happy with you. Call me soft hearted or a fool... but it is what I feel. However, I'm really not sure. You changed a lot. I think you know that too. You're like a whole different person. A person that I want to know more and be with." Minghao said as they continue to walk inside the big forest. "Minghao... I really don't know what to say to you as well." Junhui uttered. "It's ok. If it's what you want... We can forget about this conversation." Minghao shyly said. "No. I don't want to. Every moment with you is prescious Hao. It truly is." Junhui couldn't think rationally anymore, his emotions were taking over. Minghao only giggled at this. After a while, they recognized a tree that they had already passed by. Minghao checked their map. "We're lost? But we were following the map?" Minghao said puzzled by what is happening. As he takes his eyes away from the map, Vernon was already kneeling on the ground. Hands pressed on the chest, his friend was heavily panting. "Vernon!" He shouted. He places his hands on Vernon in an attempt of helping him out. He then feels a pain in his head. Both of them suddenly fainted.

Minghao opens up his eyes only to sight a black void. He roamed around the empty space. He was shouting his friend's name but to no avail there was no sign of Vernon. A figure then appears in front of him. He was facing it's back. The figure then turns around, _it's Junhui_. Minghao felt even more confused. The two had nothing to sight but each other. His heart was beating like crazy. It's the same feeling he feels when he stares at _Vernon_ eye to eye. A feeling of serenity and sincerity. He then finds a resemblance in the man in front of him with the man from their batch who committed suicide months ago. "Who are you?" he asks softly to find assurance. And just like that, they woke up. They were brought back to the school's clinic. The doctor tending them said that they were unconscious for the whole ride back which was a long period of time. She also added that they might have fainted because of the heat. This obviously wasn't the case. "Was I hallucinating because of the heat?" Minghao asked himself as he looks over Vernon who was busy drinking medicine. "Are you ok?" He asks. "I'm fine now. How about you? The heat is really something huh?" Vernon shrugged. Minghao just nodded in response. "If I didn't dream things... Fuck, I think he just saw _me_." Jun thought to himself. Questions filled their heads such as "Were we really lost?" "When exactly did we faint?" "What in the world actually happened?" Lost in the maze of their own thoughts it was just like embarking on a journey through a forest filled with uncertainty. 


	21. Questions

*A week after*

Jun and Minghao continued their lives normally as if nothing happened that day. Yes, it is true that it still bugs them every now and then but they really can't do anything about it since they are afraid that they will be distant with one another if the brought it up. Jun already asked Grandma Chwe about this but she was also clueless since her memories are merely a messed up puzzle with missing pieces. Today is Saturday, Jun finally had free time to meet Haohao again. He was very excited to see the cute feline's little smile and how much it had already grew. He finds it hard to remember how long it had been since they decided to adopt her (Haohao). Despite him lacking presence physically, he still checks up on her through video calls with Minghao. 

He fidgets his fingers as he gets close to the Xu residence's front door. After a short while, he gathered enough courage to ring the door bell. A smiling Minghao opened it immediately. "Someone's excited!" Mrs. Xu teased from the kitchen. "Of course! Vernon! Haohao missed you a lot!" Minghao enthusiastically said. The cute kitten then approached Vernon as well. It softly rubbled its head against Vernon's lower leg. "Haohao is a big girl now!" he said as he levels himself to be ablr to brush his hand through Haohao's fur gently. "See! The video calls worked! Haohao didn't forget about you!" Minghao said as he carefully lifts the kitten and places it on his arms. "Let's get inside." Minghao said upon leading the way. "Hey Vernon! Glad that you finally had some time to pass by." Mrs. Xu smiled. "No prob." Vernon replied. "Hmm. Do you want tea or something?" Minghao asked. "Why not?" Vernon replied. 

The three of them continued chattering with each other while they wait for the kettle to whistle. "Oh, by the way Vernon. Let'st go to the flower shop today! It's open." Minghao suggested. "I'd be glad too." Jun smiled. "Will I get to see pretty roses again? " He asked in his head. 

After finishing up the tea and cleaning up they quicky went outside filled with exhilaration. "Can I hold your hand?" Minghao asked. _"He's getting bolder, Should I be scared?"_ Yet another question had entered Jun's head. "You're not replying? It's ok. You don't have to. It's just that I really miss the days were we used to hold hands and roam around when we were kids... especially at the playground. Geez you even used to tease me for having a little crush on someone back then. I wanted to befriend him but eh things happen I guess. He appeared and disappeared out of nowhere. I wonder where he is now?" Minghao asked as he stares at the beautiful clouds up above them. "Him?" Jun asked. "Yup. Please, I don't even know what the lgbtq is back then but I guess I really just found him cute or something. I'm really curious how he looks now. Who knows, maybe I'll find myself a boyfriend?" Minghao joked. Jun didn't know what to reply so instead he granted Minghao's request of holding hands. _"You're stupid for this Jun."_ He thought. "It feels really different. Is it because he really is someone else? I sound really dumb right now but why does it seem like it's really the case. Aargh- I'm not feeling nostalgia whatsoever... It's definitely _something else_." Minghao pondered. Both were lost in their thoughts. They were shocked to find out that they had already arrived at the flower shop.

"Hey! We're here! Woah I can see the roses from here. Let's go inside!" Jun excitedly said. Minghao followed with hand still entwined with one another. "So he had a childhood crush on someone eh? Might as well tease him." Jun said to himself upon getting a red rose. "Miss! Is it fine if we pluck the petals? Just for this one flower?" He asked the lady on the counter. "Do as you wish sir!" the lady happily replied. "Minghao! Here try the petal thing where you go he loves me, he loves me not, who knows your childhood crush might feel it from wherever he is." Jun smiled. He thinks it's best for this to serve as distraction from the catastrophe ongoing with their relationship with each other. "Ok if you say so." Minghao got the flower and started removing the petals. "He loves me, he loves me not, he loves me, he loves me not, he loves me!" Minghao giggled. _"Shit, he's so cute"_ Jun thought. His face was already red due to the cute sight in front of him. They continued to roam around for a hot minute. They also bought some flowers for Mrs. Xu and for Jun himself. When they were about to leave, a man passed by the door the same time they were already opening it. "Mr. Moon!" The lady from the counter shouted. Jun couldn't hear anything else, it was that phrase that continuosly resonated inside his head. He turns around to see the man who had now entered the flower shop. "You're quite late for today. Water the plants immediately." The lady instructed the older man. _"Is he really... My dad?"_ he murmured to himself. "Vernon!" Minghao snapped him out. "You ok? I think it's about time we go." Minghao asked with concerned. "Yes, I think it is better to do so." Jun replied and nodded. He spent the rest of his day with Mrs. Xu, Hao, and HaoHao, but his mind was elsewhere. He then waved goodbyes to the Xu family when the clock striked 4 in the afternoon. "Things just keep on getting more complicated. Questions keep on coming, it's getting quite frustrating. All of this is really a mess. What have you done Jun?" He uttered as he leans on the window of the taxi. "Ver- I mean whoever you are... I hope you'll do well soon. You seemed really off today. Aish, will I really just accept the fact that something is indeed going on? Something that goes beyond boundaries set by science?" Minghao said to himself as the taxi Jun rode drives away from their home.


	22. Blues

Another week had passed by.

Today is a very rainy sunday. Jun was basically stranded at Minghao's place because both of them didn't expect it to rain this heavily. Jun didn't even bother bringing an umbrella. It was already the end of another month, everything is beyond surreal. Mrs. Hao and HaoHao fell asleep not long ago. Mr. Hao on the other hand is busy handling some paperworks. This had left Jun and Minghao to themselves. The latter invited Jun inside his room. "Let's paint?" He asked. "Sure." Jun smiled. Unknowingly, Minghao held Jun's hand as they go up the stairs. Jun held tightly as well. Upon entering, Minghao excitedly prepared his art materials. "Someone's excited huh?" Jun teased. "Of course! It's been so long since we first painted and it was for a class project. I would love making an artwork solely with you." Minghao looked back on Jun and stared at him right in the eyes. "I would really love to." He smiled and nodded. 

"Me too." Jun replied. After realizing his reply, he sighed knowing the situation they are in. "Why such the long face?" Minghao grabbed his face upon standing up. "Here." Minghao placed a paintbrush on Jun's hand. Let us paint our hearts out. Shall we?" He added.

As they lay out a black cartolina on floor, they smiled at each other. "The color of the canvas today seems a bit different?" Jun asked. "Yes, because I'm pretty sure that despite how dark our life gets... What we feel will always find a way to shine through." Minghao answered upon splattering blue paint. Jun grabbed another shade of blue to color the canvas as well. Later on the black cartolina was filled with the variation of the color blue. "I guess we both feel the same lately? Ever since childhood, we kept on vibing with each other. But hey, let me ask you this. What if I'm a different person? Would you still befriend me?" Minghao asked as he rests on Jun's shoulder. Jun was very surprised with this question, he guessed that this was the opportunity he was looking for to explain himself. "I mean, it's still you. So it's fine." Jun replied losing to his hazy thoughts. "What if I lied that I was someone else? Just like the main characters in our role-play?" Minghao added. "I don't know. After all, it's wrong to lie." Jun answered truthfully despite the reality of him continuosly lying to the person beside him. "Hmm? If it was done to me though, of course I'll be mad. However, I simply won't close doors that easily. I'll be willing to lend an ear. So that things would be clear." Minghao said. This was his way to let Jun know that he has an idea of what's going on. "Look at our artwork, you do know that these shades of blue represent something of their own. Dark blue representing my trust, Bright blue representing my strength, and Light Blue repressing the serenity that I wish for. How about you?" Minghao stated. Mrs. Hao then shouted out of nowhere. "Guys! I've cooked some food." she shouted. "I'm kind of hungry already. Let's go." Minghao suggested. Jun couldn't answer the question because of this. Before leaving the room, he stares at their artwork. "He trusts me? Shit. I really need to get things together. I think he really knows that something is up. As for the way I symbolize the color blue, it is simply the melancholy that keeps on burdening me especially knowing that I can possibly hurt you in the future. However, after hearing what you just said... Do I really need to be afraid?" He thought to himself.


End file.
